


Beyond Worlds

by Kai Nightroad (Aaras)



Category: Full Metal Alchemist, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaras/pseuds/Kai%20Nightroad
Summary: Ever wonder if your bond of friendship would help you survive jumping through multiple anime and game universes? Two girls are about to find out. Join Kai and the gang and see if they can battle the darkness. AUKingdom Hearts.





	1. A Door Opens

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I wrote this some time ago. : > Thought I'd finally share it. Note it's all in script form. This was kind of an RP.

 

~Kai and Yume were at Bay Books (an ancient bookstore that is now a sprint store) looking at manga.~

 

Kai: ~picking up a Full Metal Alchemist Manga~ Volume 4! I need this one. 

 

Yume: ~looking through a bag~ I only got ten dollars. How about you? 

 

Kai: ~sweat drops behind her head~ 2 dollars, I spent most of it at Hot Topic the other day to buy a Riza costume.  

 

Yume: ~sighing~ Put it back. We don’t have enough for both of us to buy manga.  

 

Axel: ~coming out from the corner of a nearby bookshelf~ What’s wrong with you guys? 

 

Kai: We can’t afford manga! ~She stared at the shelf where she put the Full Metal Alchemist book on the shelf.~ 

 

Yume: ~freaking out~ IT’S AXEL! 

 

Kai: ~really surprised~ WHAT!!!!? 

 

Axel: Hey, what’s your problem? 

 

Kai: ~now freaking out~ You’re from Kingdom Hearts II!

 

Yume: ~on the verge of passing out~ OMG!! 

 

Axel: Will you keep it down? ~suddenly yanking Yume and Kai out of bay books~

 

Yume and Kai: Where are you taking us?! 

 

Axel: ~stopping at the ledge of a nearby forest.~ Look, I’ll tell you what’s going on, but you have to promise to keep it a secret. 

 

Yume: ~eyes going wide and teary, lip curling into a puppy dog pout~ Not even my other friends who absolutely love anime? 

 

Kai: ~Copying Yume’s puppy dog pout~ Mine too? 

 

Axel: ~Sweat drop behind his head~ Fine as long as they keep quiet! 

 

Kai and Yume: ~cheerful again with huge smiles, tears completely gone~ Okay! 

 

Axel: ~Dropping his voice to barely above a whisper~ This is very serious. The portal between the anime world and the real world has been broken.  

 

~Yume and Kai give him a blank, confused stare which then turns to a series of blinks. Suddenly Kai’s Eyes and Yume’s eyes grew three times their regular sizes, mouths literally dropping beyond their chin anime style~ 

 

Yume: ~exaggerated anime tears streaming down her face, her hands clasped- I always knew it was real!! 

 

Kai: ~hand over her mouth in shock, tears streaming from her eyes~ Me too!

 

~Three sweat drops appeared behind Axel’s head, as Kai turned to Yume~ 

 

Kai: That means we can see Abel Nightroad and Ichigo! ~gleefully~ Then Shikamaru! 

 

Yume: Ed and Al too! ~even more gleefully~  

 

Kai and Yume: WOOHOO

 

~Six more sweat drops appear behind Axel’s head~ 


	2. Kai's Secret Treehouse

~Kai’s Secret Tree House~ 

 

Kai: ~ushering the other two a tall tree~ Hurry! 

 

Axel: What’s the rush? ~out of breath~ 

 

Yume: ~exasperated~ Well, if you want to keep the portal a secret, we don't want anybody to see you!

 

Axel: Oh, right. ~continued to climb the rope ladder~  

 

~Kai opened the door to her tree house and the three climbed inside. There was a couch, tv, ps2, a telephone, and a few bookshelves packed with books, manga and anime. Anime posters littered the walls~ 

 

Axel: Nice place you got in here. 

 

Kai: Nothing but the works ~grins~ 

 

~Yume headed straight to the telephone and started dialing a phone number~  

 

Kai: ~sweat drops behind her head~ Calling your friends already?  

 

Yume: ~grins and nods unashamed~ Alice and I have been waiting for this day for three years! Come to think of it so has everybody else. 

 

Alice: ~picks up the phone on the other end of the phone line~ Hello? 

 

Yume: Hey Alice! It’s me, Yume! 

 

Alice: Yu-chan! ~smiles happily~  

 

Yume: Alice, anime is real! 

Alice: Well, we all know that Yu-chan! -stating the obvious- 

 

Yume: No Alice, I’m serious. You know Axel from Kingdom Hearts II? 

  
  


Alice: Yah. 

 

Yume: He’s sitting on the couch next to me in Kai’s treehouse. 

 

~silence on the other end of the phone~  

 

Yume: ~really confused and slightly worried~ Ali-chan? ~uncertain~ 

 

Alice: ~really excited and hyper~ WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

 

~Yume grinned trying to keep from laughing while holding the receiver a foot away from her ear. Axel looked at the phone slightly alarmed. Kai burst out laughing, collapsing on the floor, Yume soon follows suit. ~  

 

Alice: Yu-chan, I’m gonna call Sulay and we’ll be over in a juffie! ~goes to hang up the phone~ Whee! ~click as the phone goes offline~ 

 

Yume: ~Turned to Kai and Axel~ That’s Alice for ya. 

 

Axel: ~scared look on his face~ Your friend scares me. 

 

Kai and Yume: ~At the same time~ She gets that a lot. / I get that a lot. ~each have a sweat drop behind their heads~ 

 

?????: WHAAAAATTTTT?!!!  

 

Yume: ~embarrassed~ Sulay lives all the way across the bridge. So how is it we’re able to hear her?  

 

~They look to a window overlooking Kai’s house and towards the bridge over a river.~ 

 

Axel: ~pointing to the dust streak passing over the bridge~ What the hell?! 

 

~Kai and Yume see that the dust cloud….. was coming towards the tree house~ 

 

~The tree house door slammed open and there stood Yume’s two friends, Alice and Sulay, whom she had just heard from~ 

 

Kai: ~Utterly bewildered~ Alice and Sulay?!!!!! You just ran over the bridge in a span of 10 seconds!!!!!

Alice: Yu-chan! ~glomps~ Kai-chan ~also glombs~ 

 

Sulay: ~smiles happily~ Hi! ~cheerful tone~ 

 

Yume: ~says sternly~ Alice, Sulay, how much sugar did you eat this morning? 

 

Alice: ~poking her index fingers together guiltily~ Only 2 jumbo size Hershey Bars and 2 packs of M&Ms. 

 

Kai: ~shocked~ Only? 

 

Alice: Not as much as Sulay! 

 

Sulay: ~opens mouth to say how much sugar she ate but cut off by Kai~ 

 

Kai: ~Looks slightly sick~ Don’t I don’t wanna know. ~sighs~ Man, I wish I could get sugar rushes like that still. Sugar just doesn’t make me hyper anymore. What a cruel world?! Now Halloween isn’t fun! 

 

Yume: ~sweat drop behind head~ Obviously you don’t know Sulay and Alice well enough. Sugar will never stop getting them hyper! 

 

Axel: ~slowly backing up towards the wall~ Now your friends are really scaring me! 

  
  



	3. Travis vs Axel

Kai: Don’t worry they are brilliant friends. ~She turned to Yume~Shall we go to the Portal? 

 

Sulay: ~shocked~ There’s a portal!  

 

Axel: ~calmly~ Yes and if you don’t mind keep it secret. Kai, what are you doing? ~ he watched  as Kai pick up the phone.~

 

Kai: ~massive grin~ I’m calling some of my friends.  

 

Yume: Yeah. I gotta call more of ours. 

 

Kai: ~dialing number~ Besides my friends would love a chance to meet you. ~glances toward Axel and turns back to her phone business~ 

???: ~other end picks up the phone~ Hello? 

 

Kai: Hey, its Kai. 

 

???: Oh, hi? What’s up?

 

Kai: Travis, you’ll never guess who’s up in my tree house! 

 

Travis: Who? ~really interested~ 

 

Kai: It’s Axel.  

 

Travis: ~shaking his head in disbelief~ That’s impossible. 

 

Kai: ~holding the phone speaker toward Axel’s head~ Say something. 

 

Axel: ~pushing the phone back toward Kai~ I don’t even know what that thing is. That device scares me.  

 

Travis: ~hears Axel speak~ So he is there! I’ve got someone to pick up, I’ll be be over there soon. ~click~  

 

Kai: Goodbye? ~she hangs up the phone~  

 

Axel: ~sweat drop behind his head, nervously blinking at Kai~ What was that about?  

 

Kai: ~ 2 sweat drops appear behind her head~ Um… I’m sorry for what’s about to happen. 

 

~Trap door bursts open again, this time a boy enters holding a metal pole, he looks through the tree house and spots his target.~ 

 

Travis: There you are! ~ He points his pole threateningly at Axel.~ 

 

Axel: ~glares at Travis~ What do you want? 

 

Travis: Why did you kidnap Kairi?! ~angrily~ 

 

Axel: ~grinning~ What’s it to you?  ~eyes Travis dangerously~ 

 

~another head pokes out of the trap door opening~  

 

???: Why’d you invite him? You knew he was going to go beserk. ~He walks toward Kai~

 

Alice: ~confused~ Who are they? 

 

Yume: ~explaining~ They are Kai’s new friends that she meets at breakfast at school. Travis ~pointing at the boy with the pole~ and John ~pointing to the other one~. Travis obviously has a grudge against Axel. 

 

Travis: Oh! So you’re not denying it! ~angrily charging at Axel with the pole~ 

 

Kai: (I wonder if this will work.) ~Loudly~ SIT TRAVIS! ~she points at Travis~  

 

Travis: ~slams into the ground on his stomach with the full force of gravity~ OUCH! 

 

Sulay: ~still on her sugar rush, jumping up and down~ It worked! Wahoo!! 

 

Axel: ~snickering standing over Travis~ Ha! 

 

Alice: ~plops on the ground rolling with laughter and holding her stomach~ 

 

Yume: ~covering her mouth with one hand and the other she pointed at Travis and laughed.~ 

 

~Suddenly, there was a thump on the trap door. Kai ran over and quickly answered it. Another girl climbed in with a smile.~ 

 

Gabby: ~sees all the people~  Hello. Sorry I’m late?  

 

Yume: No! Sorry, we meant to call you! A lot happened at once! 

 

Kai: ~grabs Axel’s arm and pulls him toward Gabby~ Recognize this guy?

Gabby: Axel from Kingdom Hearts! 

 

Kai: Bingo! ~she let Axel go~

 

Gabby: ~sees the pole on the floor and picks it up~ This doesn’t belong in here. ~She throws it out the trap door and shut it~  

 

Travis: ~tears streaming out of his eyes~ I needed that! 

 

Axel: ~smiled~ Victory is mine, got it memorized. 

 


	4. Alchemy

Axel: So before all this chaos happened, I was going to tell those two about the portal. ~pointing to Kai and Yume~ 

 

Travis: Portal? ~he looked slightly alarmed~ 

 

Kai: Yes a portal. The portal between the “anime” world and this world has been broken.  

 

John: ~excited~ You mean we can go into other anime! 

 

Axel: Just like they can come out of it. However, I would like you all to keep this a secret. I assume, they trust you. ~glancing at Yume and Kai~  

 

Gabby: ~smiles~ No problem. 

 

Yume: So, when are we gonna see this portal? 

 

Axel: Okay, there are many gates leading to the portal. One is located in each major town or city in every country around the world where there are the most anime fans. 

 

Alice: Well that’s ironic. 

 

Axel: ~pulls out a holographic map (handheld) ~ It should be about…. ~moves finger around trying to find the location, then pointed at a bright red dot labeled Hollywood, MD.~ Here! 

 

Sulay: Yay! Maryland has the most anime fans in North America!! ~big goofy smile~ 

 

Kai and Alice: Really ironic, but SWEET! 

 

~Yume leaned in to study the map closer~ 

 

Yume: ~surprised~ The portals at the end of Pappy’s Way! That’s the street my house is on!! ~eyes turn to flames of glory~ That means I must be the biggest and loyalist fan of anime in Maryland!! Yes!! ~yells in victory~ 

 

Kai: ~smirks~ Now you’re just being delusional! ~shoves Yume playfully~ 

 

Yume: ~pouts~ Heeeey! ~crosses arms and starts to shake Kai back and forth~ Once again one of my best friends betrays me. First you take Craig’s side for me supposedly being in love with John Ashworth, which I am not, now this!!!! You’re so mean! 

 

Kai: ~laughing~ I know, I know. I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself!! 

 

???: ~obviously pissed off and more angry than a regular person usually gets~ Who’re you call’n a pipsqueak, who’s so insignificantly small he’d just be an annoying piece of gum stuck to the bottom of a shoe if he was stepped on??!!  

 

Kai and Yume: ~everyone turned to the window, looking down at the ground~ Is that…? 

 

~2 sweat drops appeared on the heads of the people who knew Fullmetal Alchemist (Kai, Yume, Gabby, Travis, Sulay, John) when they saw huge arcs of blue alchemic lighting start streaking through the air in each and every direction~  

 

???: ~ a different person, trying to stop the bizerk alchemist~ Brother!! 

 

Gabby: ~finishing Kai and Yume’s question~ Yep, that’s Edward. 

 

Sulay: ~excited~ If Ed’s here, does that mean Roy Mustang, the hottie Flame Alchemist is here? ~hopeful glint in her eye~ 

 

Travis: ~bewildered~ Hottie? 

 

Alice: ~exasperated~ Just another anime guy to add to your ever growing list of hotties. ~pauses suddenly then yelps~ He hasn’t taken the place of Sesshomaru, I mean Lord Fluffy, in your heart has he, Sulay?!

 

Sulay: ~shocked and offended~ How could you even think such a thing? Nobody will ever take the place of my Sesshy. ~pauses just now registering Alice had called Sesshomaru, Lord Fluffy. Shrieks at Alice~ Alice!! I told you to stop calling him that!! 

 

~starts chasing Alice in circles around the treehouse, Alice laughing the whole time at Sulay’s fuming and the fact that Sulay couldn’t catch her. Suddenly, Alice tripped over the PS2 cord, sending her face flat into the carpet. The PS2 smashed into a million pieces, while Sulay not prepared for Alice’s abrupt stopped and fell ontop of her.~ 

 

Kai: No!! Not my PS2! ~tears of anguish streaming own her face. Sulay got off Alice~ 

 

Alice and Sulay: ~bowing on the ground apologetically~ I’m sorry! I’m sorry! 

 

Yume: ~walked over to the destroyed Ps2.~  (If Kai was able to make Travis “sit” because the portal is open and she didn’t need an sacred beads from Lady Kaede. ~She moved her hands close together examining them both~ So I should be able to use alchemy without a transmutation circle, right?

 

~Yume clapped her hands together and placed them on the smashed Ps2. Everyone watched as blue alchemic energy sparked around the ps2 and in a blinding flash of blue light, the game system was made whole again. Yume stared at her work in surprise then whooped in success.~ 

 

Yume: Yes! It worked! It really worked!! Alchemy is real and I can use it! Yipee!!! ~Starts doing a victory dance (old man at six flags + dance)

 

Kai: ~runs over to Yume and glomps her~ Thank you so much Yume! I don’t think I could live without my PS2! 

 

Yume: ~sighs in relief because she just realized something~ It’s a good thing my alchemy is Ed and Al’s, manipulating metals, because if mine was Scar’s alchemy, I could have blown something up. ~sweat drop appeared behind her head~ 

 

Kai: ~froze mouth hanging in open disbelief~ 

 

John: ~recognizing Kai’s angry face~ Oh! She’s gonna get it! ~referring to Yume~ 

 

Kai: ~fuming~ You took the chance of blowing a hole in my floor?! ~shaking Yume~

 

Yume: ~trying to apologize~I’ms sorry! I was just so excited at the thought of finally being able to sue alchemy! I wasn’t thinking straight!! 

 

Kai: ~still steaming~ Damn right you weren’t thinking!!! 

 

Alice: ~trying to help Yume~ Kai-chan, calm down! 

 

John: ~walks over Axel and put a hand in front of his mouth whispering something behind his hand~ Has it been like this since you got here? 

 

Axel: ~sighs~ It has been since I got here. It hasn’t stopped.  

  
  



	5. Elric Bros

Gabby: ~reminding~ Uh, guys? Aren’t you forgetting about Ed and Al? 

Sulay: ~remembering suddenly, pointing finger in air~ Oh yeah! 

Alice: I know nothing of Fullmetal Alchemist, so I have no idea who you’re talking about. 

Travis: ~explaining to Alice~ Ed and Al are brothers, Ed is the older one who actually smaller. He goes bezerk on anyone who makes fun of his size. 

Kai: Come on! We’d better go help Al save Ed’s new victim of his worth of shortness. 

~The group climbed out of the treehouse and ran onto the road where they saw. Al restraining his enraged older brother. Tallon, Kai’s boyfriend, was standing in front of Ed.~ 

Kai: ~confused and happily surprised~ Tallon? What are you doing here? 

Tallon: Being attacked by Ed. I called him a pipsqueak, I couldn’t help it! 

Edward: ~resuming his struggle to get free of Al~ Who’re you call’n a pipsqueak so --~cut off by Yume who had a sweat drop behind her head~ 

Yume: Ed, he didn’t say that. 

Gabby: Oh my god! It’s the person with the hair and the eyes! ~pointing at Ed~ 

Edward: ~Momentarily stopping his struggle~ But we all have hair and eyes. ~confused~ 

Gabby: ~triumphantly~ But yours are gold. 

Edward: ~sweat drop behind head~ Uh… Okay? 

Travis: Hey Al! You have your body back! Congratulations!! 

Alphonse: Uh, thanks? But, how do you know that? Have we met before? 

Edward: ~suddenly suspicious~ Only our friends and some people in the military know about Al’s soul being bound to the armor. How do you know? ~glares~

John: ~defending Travis~ Wooh Ed, hold on a sec!   
Edward: ~fires back~ How do you know our names?! 

~Axel stepped forward~ 

Axel: Let me explain this. ~looks at Ed~ You’re in another world. I don’t think you’ve noticed but if you look around you’re definitely going to realize this world is probably different than yours. These people know you from something called anime. To my understanding, anime is another universe or something. 

Edward: ~smiles suddenly aware of where he was~ So, that is where we are. I was wondering because it sure doesn’t look like Munich. 

Tallon: ~super lost and confused~ What the fuck? 

~Kai pulls him aside and explains everything to him about the portal as Ed and Al get better acquainted with everyone. Kai finished explaining things and was suddenly struck by inspiration.~ 

Kai: ~mocking Gabby’s omg~ Oh my god, it’s the short person! 

~The vein in Ed’s face began to throb as he lunged for Kai, his face red with anger, while Kai laughed hysterically.~ 

Alphonse: ~lunged to stop his older brother, as he is so used to after 4 years of adventures and just now regaining his memories after passing through the gate.~ Brother!! 

~Everyone laughed as Al yet again grabbed and held back his angry, shorter older brother~


	6. Flame Alchemist

~The Flame Alchemist~ 

 

Edward: ~still being held back~ I’m going to get you back for that runt! ~shouted~ 

 

Tallon: ~shaking a fist at him~ Don’t call her a runt, you bastard! 

 

Kai: ~grinning evilly~ Al, let him go! 

 

Alphonse:  ~sweat drop behind his head~ But… 

 

Edward: ~shouting~ You heard her let me at her! ~glaring at his brother~ 

 

Kai: ~pointed at Ed~ Sit, pipsqueak! ~Ed smashed into the ground, creating a bump in the ground in his shape.~ 

 

Edward: ~His eyes were in swirls, he lays there on the ground.~ Ugh… 

 

~Everyone burst out laughing~  

 

Axel: ~a beeping sound is heard from the same device that showed the hologram map.~ Another portal opened up nearby. I think someone is coming.

 

???: Where the hell am I? 

 

Kai: ~shrieks and then jumps up and down, Sulay joining her~ 

 

John: He’s here! That’s the sound of Mustang! ~he says as Mustang pushes past a bush to walk toward them.~ 

 

Mustang: ~sees Ed collapsed on the ground and a concerned look on Al’s face as he bends over his brother to check on him~ What is going on here? ~ He glares at the unfamiliar people considering them a threat at the condition Ed is in.~

 

Sulay: ~blushing and running toward Mustang~ Flame!  ~she shouted~ 

 

Mustang: ~started running from her~ What the hell?! 

 

Yume and Kai: ~runs after Sulay tryin to catch her before she pounces on Mustang. They both catch Sulay just in time and try and hold her back. 

 

Sulay: ~struggling to get free~ Lemme go! 

 

Yume: ~barely able to contain Sulay, as a sweat drop behind her head~ I can’t hold on any longer! 

Kai: ~ who usually has a good grip with her hands was also unable to hold Sulay back any longer~ It’s no use, she’s too hyper and strong at the moment! ~Sulay breaks free of her friends~ 

 

Mustang: ~takes his battling stance, ready to click his fingers at a moments notice~ This ends here. ~he snapped his fingers  toward Sulay as she charged at him.~ 

 

Sulay: ~dodged the blow~ He he! 

 

Axel: That’s enough! We got a job to do, got it memorized! 

 

~Sulay continues to go after Mustang~  

 

Alphonse:  ~shaking his Ed lightly~ Brother! Wake up! The Colonel is here! 

 

Tallon: ~standing near Al~ (She must have got him good! I better stay on her good side.) 

 

Mustang: ~Sulay only a few feet away, he was sweating~ (What’s with this girl?) ~Travis and John walk over and grab one of his arms dragging him away from Sulay~ What are you doing?! 

 

Travis: It’s best not to be too close to a fangirl. ~Explaining~ 

 

Sulay: ~shouted~ Where are you taking my Flame?!

 

John: ~calling back~ Away from you! 

 

Sulay: ~angry pout~ That’s mean! ~starts running toward the three~ 

 

Kai: (I don’t wanna do this but it looks like my options are limited) ~taking a deep breath~ Sulay, sit!  ~Sulay smashes into the ground much like Ed. Travis and John release Mustang~ 

 

Yume: ~bewildered and grabs Kai and starts shaking her again~ Are you insane? You could have seriously injured her!  

 

Kai: ~two sweat drops fall behind her head~ I’m sorry! It was the only think I could think of! 

 

Mustang: ~Walks back toward everyone, an angry vein popping on his forehead~ Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on and why Fullmetal is unconcious?! 

 

Gabby: Well, what happened to Ed, also happened to Sulay. ~identifying the girl in the ground to Mustang~ From what I understand, the portals between worlds are falling down. If I had to guess, the portal to your world recently broke. 

Mustang: Another world? ~takes a moment to think and process the information~ Now that you mention it, I did just walk through something weird to get here. 

 

Sulay: ~rises from the ground~ Kai!  ~shouting~ Why’d you stop me from getting Flame?! 

 

Edward: ~also awakens with his fists clenched, glaring at Kai~ Runt! ~hiss~  

 

Kai: ~getting a running start to get away from them~ I’m sorry! ~Both Ed and Sulay chase her around in a circle, around everyone.~ 

 

Sulay: ~grabbed by Mustang to stop her~  

 

Mustang: Stop wasting your energy like that, it’s giving me a headache. 

 

Edward: ~grabbed by his brother once again and being held back~ Let me at her, Al! 

 

Kai: ~collapsed on the ground, heaving for air~ Thank goodness, that’s over. 

 

Tallon: ~walked over to help Kai up~ You okay? 

 

Mustang: We have something more urgent to deal with. ~frowning~  

 

Everyone else: What? 

 

Mustang: I was actually following someone through the portal thing.  

 

Yume: Who? 

 

Mustang: Gluttony. 

 

Travis: ~evil smirk~ Bring him on! 

  
  



	7. Gluttony

~Gluttony~ 

 

Edward: ~fuming~ That bastard! How is he even alive? 

 

Mustang: I don’t know.  ~let's Sulay loose~ 

 

Sulay: We gotta do something! I hate that he’s running loose in this world! 

 

Alice: What’s the big deal with Gluttony anyway? 

 

Yume: Gluttony is a homunculi. He’s one of the deadly sins. He can devour buildings and people whole.  

 

Gabby: … Don’t tell me.. That’s him? ~pointing in the direction that Mustang had some from, trees were falling away and instead of a loud thump, it was quiet.~ 

 

Axel: Well it fits the description.  

 

Gluttony: ~eats the bush~ My lust! My lust is gone! ~despair as he sees Mustang~ You killed her!  

 

Kai: ~really sympathetic~ Damn, these feels. It it wasn’t real life I would probably be more on his side. 

 

Mustang: I don’t know what you’re talking about?  ~Sulay high fives him followed by Kai smirking at Mustang happily~ 

 

Travis: So I take it, this Gluttony is from Brotherhood? 

 

John: I don’t think so, the way he talks, I think he’s from the original. So that means that Wrath got to her.  

 

~Gluttony’s eyes turned red and his teeth grew sharper~ 

 

Gluttony: (They killed my lust, I must destroy them. They side with the military!) LUST! ~shouting, charging toward Sulay and Mustang~ 

 

Mustang: ~pushes Sulay behind him protectively, snapping his fingers as Gluttony, an explosion erupting in front of Gluttony.~ Shut up. 

 

Sulay: ~blushing behind Mustang, then suddenly angry~ No don’t touch Hottie Flame! ~she points at Gluttony~ Sit, beast! ~Gluttony smashed into the ground~  

 

Yume: Nice one!! 

Gluttony: You all killed my lust!! ~got back up and charged at Yume~ 

 

Yume: Uwwaaahhh ~started running full throttle away from Gluttony, a dust cloud forming behind her as comical tears jet out of her eyes.~ 

 

Edward: ~annoyed~ Doesn’t this bastard ever stay down?! ~He clapped his hands together in unison with his brother, Al knowing his battle routine more than anyone else. Slapping their hands on the ground, with their combined alchemic energy blasted out around the enraged, red-eyed Gluttony, momentarily delaying his blindness rage.~  

 

Yume: ~stopped running to see why she heard the groundbreaking behind her~ Thanks Ed and Al! ~sighed with relief, then remembering something the sweat bubble again appeared behind her head~ Duh, Yume, you can use alchemy too! ~scolding herself~ You really have gotten the anime girl-in-distress-always-needs-to-be-saved Kagome role down! ~sighed in disbelief~ 

 

~But still, Gluttony would not stay down. He got back up and picked a new target, now Ed and Alphonse.~ 

 

Travis: Oh crap! He just goes after the last person who attacked him. 

 

~Gluttony charged at the brothers, them throwing themselves out of his way in opposite directions to dodge his attack.~  

 

Edward: Just great! ~growled this in annoyance~ 

 

~He clapped his hands together again but this time passed his hand over his metal right arm, extending a sharp metallic sword in his forearm. However instead of charging at Ed as expected, Gluttony charged at Alphonse. Alphonse still not gotten back his footing and was holding his head~  

 

Alphonse:  ~still dazed~ Ow! That hurt! ~he looked up to see the large Homunculus charging toward him~ 

 

Edward: ~scared for his brother~ Alphonse!! Watch out!! 

 

~Al gasped in surprise then rolled to his side to dodge the charge attack as Ed tore after Gluttony!~  

 

Edward: Get away from him, you bastard!! ~infuriated that his precious younger brother had been put in danger.~ 

 

~Ed lifted his mechanical arm with the alchemy sword, preparing to strike, when a spiked wheel suddenly spun around Gluttony, creating a ring of fire around him. It then swung around like a boomerang, returning to the person who had thrown the weapon.~

Axel: ~caught the wheel in his right hand just above his head (a really cool pose), while holding an identical one in his left hand~  This has gone on long enough! 

 

Kai: ~exclaimed admiration~ That is so cool! 

 

Alice: ~embarrassed and thinking Axel is just pitiful, contradicting what he told them~ I thought you wouldn’t want to use those so you don’t draw unwanted attention to yourself. 

 

Sulay: ~agreeing with Alice~ I thought this was supposed to be a secret. ~stating bluntly~ 

 

Gabby: ~catching on to what they’re saying, sighs~ Just couldn’t hold off bringing attention and center stage to yourself, huh? 

 

Axel: ~angrily~ Your lives are on the line right now!!  Is this the best time to be fucking around? ~annoyed~ 

 

Gabby: Right. ~nodding in confirmation~ 

  
  


~Gluttony charged, now going after Axel. Axel dodged, then sent fire shooting at the homunculus, catching part of his clothing on fire. Gabby, Sulay and Alice moved out of the way. Gluttony howled in pain, his rage intensifying. Kai closely watching Axel’s powerful flame techniques was struck with an idea, the dream she had always wanted to come true ever since she first watched Fullmetal Alchemist~ 

 

Kai: (Hmmmm… What if I did this?) ~she moved into Mustang’s alchemy pose, her right fingers in the position to snap.~ 

 

Mustang: ~annoyed and angry~ Is this supposed to be some stupid joke, pretending to use my alchemy!? 

 

~Kai snapped and fire shot out of it, exploding the ground all around Gluttony, even more powerful than what Mustang did on her first attempt!~

 

Kai: ~eyes turning into burning flames~ Mwhahahahaha!! I can use Mustang’s flame alchemy! Now my vision of revenge on the cornfield can be realized!! It will go up in fire and smoke!! ~starts tapping fingers together maniacally~ Heh, heh, heh. 

 

~Once again, Tallon backed away from Kai, frightened.~

 

~Roy Mustang, despite his usual calm, smug, demeanor, stood there and stared at Kai, mouth hanging open in disbelief.~

 

Gabby: I wanna use alchemy too! ~clapped hands together and placed them on a nearby tree. The bark peeled off of it in sharp pieces and seemingly moving by themselves, shot at Gluttony, but he just deflected them with his powerful arm, the cuts and where he had been stabbed healing right away.~

 

Sulay: No fair! I’m not letting you guys have all the fun! 

 

Alice: ~agreeing~ Me too! 

 

~They also used a form of alchemy, Sulay snapping and instead of fire, ice came out, freezing Gluttony’s feet to the ground, while Alice clapped her hands, manipulating some vines to wrap around and constrict Gluttony!~

 

Yume: ~joining in~ Don’t forget my alchemy! ~She clapped her hands together and lightning of metal manipulating alchemy surrounded the homunculus, blinding him.~

 

~Gluttony howled in rage again.~ 

 

John and Travis: ~thoroughly annoyed at the girl’s overlooking an obvious flaw in their not so thoughtful plan~ Guys!!!! You’re just making him angrier!! 

 

~Sweat bubbles appear behind all of the “alchemy” girl’s heads.~ 

All of them: Oh, yah.  

 

~Gluttony, no enraged, strained against the materials restricting him from moving, soon breaking through the ice and the vines. He stumbled, then regained his balance, his tongue now hanging from his mouth.~ 

 

Gluttony: ~ looking at the group in front of him~ You’re going to pay for killing my Lust!!! 

 

John: ~gasps~(Oh yah!)  The mark of the oreboris! 

 


	8. Into the Portal

John: ~yells~ Kai! ~She turned to hear what he had to say~ The mark of the oreboris! Dante touched that, using alchemy. That’s what made him psycho in the anime! If someone uses alchemy on that mark, we can probably reverse it and turn him back to normal! 

Kai: Yeah! That’s a great idea! 

~Tallon grinned at her.~ 

Tallon: Let’s kick that monster Gluttony’s ass! 

Kai: You guys ready? ~asking the others~ 

Alchemy girls: Yah! ~Replied right away, because they could already read each other, learning the plan that way because they were really good friends and had known each other for a long time. They knew each other better than anyone.~

Kai: ~turned to Travis, John, Mustang, Axel, Ed and Al~ You guys follow our lead. 

~They all nodded. John and Travis went over to Axel and each took one of his spiked wheels, also known as chakram.~ 

Axel: Hey! 

Travis: You can use fire without ‘em, can’t you? 

Axel: ~growls~ Yeah, but- 

John: We need weapons. ~serious~ 

Axel: ~huffily~ Fine, but only this once, got it memorised. ~glare~

~Gluttony charged for John and Travis, them dodging Kai and suddenly struck by a brilliant idea.~ 

Kai: Travis. Hold out that weapon! 

Travis: ~Confused~ Huh? ~Held out the chakram in front of him~ Like this? 

Kai: Perfect! ~snapped her fingers and set the front half of it aflame.~ 

Travis: ~ Looked at it in surprise, then yelled~ Awesome!   
Kai: ~yelled~ Mustang!

~He nodded, then also snapped his fingers, setting John’s chakram on fire, too.~ 

~Travis and John nodded at each other, then saying “Haaaaaa!”, pulls back their wheels and threw them. They circled around Gluttony, again surrounding him with the chakram.~ 

~Axel moved his hands manipulating the fire to grow larger. Sulay snapped her fingers, freezing Gluttony’s feet to the ground. Alice clapped her hands onto the ground, vines constricting Gluttony. Gabby clapped and peeled the bark off another tree, Tallon grabbing the wooden daggers and used them to further secure and tie together the vines. Yume and Ed clapped their hands together, both helping each other manipulate the metal that sprung out of the ground to create metal headpiece to hold Gluttony still!~ 

Edward: ~Yelled~ Go Al! 

~Al took off running full throttle at Gluttony and before he could even try to resist, Al grabbed his oreboris mark on his tongue and used alchemy on Gluttony’s tongue with alchemy.~

~Gluttony’s eyes and teeth returned to normal and everyone cleared their alchemy, freeing him.~

~He plopped to the ground childishly, putting a finger in his mouth~ 

Alphonse: ~checking the homunculus was really back to normal~ Gluttony? ~tentatively~

Gluttony: ~sadly~ Lust….. 

~Ed came over standing next to Alphonse~

Edward: I’m sorry Gluttony. She’s gone. ~Gluttony moaned in despair~ But she’s gone to a better place. 

~Axel came over and crouched beside the sad homunculus.~

Axel: ~kindly~ I’m guessing you want to go home, huh, big buddy? 

~Gluttony nodded feebly. Axel pulled out his holographic map and helped point Gluttony in the right direction toward the portal. Soon he was walking away, his finger still in his mouth.~

Yume: ~sadly~ I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I feel really bad for him. 

Gabby: Yah.   
Kai: Damn it, these feelings of sympathy are still here~ 

~Then they noticed people from the neighborhood had gathered after hearing and seeing the commotion, now staring at the group, some had their phones out taking pictures.~ 

Alice: ~shouting~ RUN!! 

~They all tore off in opposite directions.~ 

~Later after regrouping behind Yume’s house.~ 

Edward: ~teasing Mustang~ You should have seen the look on your face when Kai used your alchemy! It bet your just jealous because hers is stronger than yours! ~snickers~ 

Mustang: ~smug~ Why would I be jealous of some stupid girls alchemy? 

Kai: ~vein pulsing~ Stupid!? 

Roy: ~ignoring Kai~ Besides, her flames were nowhere close to being as powerful as mine. I’m a trained military officer who has been using alchemy for longer than that girl! 

Kai: ~angry~ I have a name you know! and Ed’s right my alchemy is WAY stronger than yours! ~smugly~ 

Roy: Is that a challenge? 

Kai: Damn right it is! ~flexing her hand, cracking her knuckles~ 

~Mustang snapped and 4 areas of the ground blew up in a small, controlled explosion. Kai snapped and 12 areas of the ground blew up.~ 

~Mustang’s mouth dropped open again, as Ed fell to the ground, laughing hysterically and pointing at Roy’s face.~ 

Roy: I demand a re-match! ~angrily~ 

Yume: ~sighs~ Damn it Mustang, just admit defeat already. ~looks at Ed~ And Ed, you should be laughing cause we all know my alchemy is stronger than yours… pipsqueak. 

~Ed’s eyes snapped open, his teeth grit and vein pulsing.~ 

Edward: Pipsqueak???!! ~starts chasing Yume in circles~ 

Yume: ~running and sticking her tongue out at Ed~ You can’t catch me, nyah-nyah! 

Alphonse: Brother!! ~Joins the chase~ 

~ Gabby, Alice, Sulay, Kai and Tallon burst out laughing, while Travis, John, Mustang, and Axel just watched with sweat drops behind their heads for the 20th time that day, a new world record.~


	9. Ally

~They slept inside Yume’s house that night. In the morning they stood outside the front yard, well rested.~ 

 

Tallon: ~smirking at Ed, mocking last night~ Hi, shorty.  

 

Edward: ~Shaking a fist at him and shouting~ Shorty??! What else are you gonna call me, a half-pint, beansprout midget??! You are the short one!! 

Tallon: ~angry~ Come say that to my face! 

 

Yume: ~ looking at Ed~ Such a large attitude for a breadcrumb. 

 

~Ed glared running at Yume, but Al grabbed him just in time and held him back.~ 

 

Edward:~Struggling~ Lemme go! Damn it! 

 

Travis: ~teasing~ Poor pipsqueak!  

 

Axel: A little brat who swears a lot. ~sigh~ 

 

Kai: ~nodding~ Uh, huh. Useless just useless. 

 

Alphonse:  Sorry big brother, I don’t know who to follow that. ~let's Ed go.~ 

 

Edward: ~tears streaming from his eyes~ You’re all so mean! 

 

Mustang: ~annoyed~ We have a purpose today. Like getting back to my own world. Maybe back to my place?  

 

Kai, Sulay, Yume, and Gabby: ~shriek~  

 

Everybody else: ~covering their ears~ Ouch! 

 

Kai, Sulay, Yume and Gabby: Sorry! 

 

John: So, the portal, where is it? 

 

Axel: ~pulled out the holographic map again, looking at it~ Just a bit further down the road.  

 

Gabby: Whaaaa!! We get to go to the other side! 

~Axel in the lead they follow him toward the portal. The portal itself was hanging between two trees and swirling with multiple colors.~ 

 

Kai: ~mouth gaping open in amazement~ This is awesome! 

 

Yume: ~hopping up and down~ It’s near my house!! 

 

???: Onei-san!! ~ a dust cloud was rushing toward them~ You’re not leaving without me!!! 

 

Kai: ~sweat drop on her forehead~  

 

Tallon: Not her! 

 

Alice: Is that your sister? ~to Kai~ 

 

Kai: ~nodding~ I couldn’t help it, Axel is her favorite character of all things. 

 

Allyson: ~stopped right in front of Axel~ Hi, Axel! ~hearts in the place of her eyes, anime-like.~ 

 

Axel: Who’re you? ~nervously~ 

 

Allyson: I am Allyson.  

Alice: Nice to see you again!  

 

Allyson: Hi, Alice. 

 

Yume: Shall we go now? ~pointing toward the portal~ 

 

~So they all step into the portal. They end up in central HQ, Mustang’s Office. Riza Hawkeye was sleeping face down on Mustang’s desk.~ 

 

Mustang: (Was she here all night waiting for me?) ~looking at Riza~ 

 

~The portal behind them faded~ 

 

Allyson: It’s gone! 

 

Alice: How’re we going to get back home?  

 

Axel: Well, that’s not my problem. 

 

Yume: Why didn’t you say anything sooner? 

 

Kai: Yah! 

 

Allyson: ~protectively~ Get away from Axel! ~Standing in front of him protectively~ 

 

Axel: ~simply~ You didn’t ask.  

 

Sulay: Where is Tallon? ~looking around and not seeing him anywhere in sight~ 

 

John: He’s behind me. ~snickering~ You are short. 

 

Tallon: Shut up! 

 

Mustang: ~steps toward Riza, fixing the placement of a photograph on his desk and places a gentle hand on Riza’s shoulder~ Honey, did you stay here all night? 

 

Sulay and Kai: Honey!? 

 

~Thats when they notice the photograph is clearly a picture from a Mustang and Haweye’s wedding.~  

 

Sulay and Kai: ~tears streaming from their eyes~ My hottie dreams are crushed!  

 

Riza: ~slowly opening her eyes and groaning as she sat up~ Roy? ~ She turned to her husband and hugging him tightly~ You’re back! 

 

Mustang: ~hugging Riza back~ I found Gluttony. We defeated him but I think he came back here, to this world. 

 

Riza: World? 

 

Mustang: Yeah, that weird things was a portal. 

 

Riza: By the way, those black creatures with yellow eyes were defeated. None of them appeared since a boy with spiky hair appeared and took care of them. 

 

Axel: Spiky hair? What color? 

 

Riza: Brown. He was looking for someone named Riku. There’s no record of that person in these lands. I’m not sure where he went off to but he’s not around anymore. 

 

Axel: Those black creatures are known as heartless. Sounds like you’ve run into Sora.  

 

Mustang: Sora. I’ll remember that. ~snickers~ Those black things were so tiny I thought they were Fullmetal’s cousins.  

 

Edward: ~once again attempted someone for saying a small joke but Al held him back~ Al, common he’s asking for it! 

Riza: ~giggles~ Oh, I have a strange boy taking shelter at my place. His name is Will. He was saying that he doesn’t belong here and we are in some kind of “anime”.  He said that if I found a girl named Yume, it would give him credit to his identity. 

 

Yume: I know him!  

 

Riza: Then I have a note for you. ~ she pulls a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Yume.~  

 

Yume: ~Reads the note so no one can see it and then blushes, folding it and slipping it into her pocket~ Thank you. ~smile~ 

 

Alice: ~curious~ What did that say? 

 

Yume: ~tries not to smile~ Nothing.  

 

Gabby and Kai: Uh huh. 

 

Mustang: Alright, it’s clear you all know of this Will. Care to go see him? 

 

Travis: Yeah, lets go.  

 

Riza: He’s currently detained. I’ll order him to be released while we have some brunch. 

  
  



	10. Riza

~They were at Mustang’s and Riza’s home, Riza having prepared an extravagant meal for the starving group.~ 

 

Roy: Honey, I don’t know what I would do without you. ~started stuffing himself silly~ 

 

Riza: ~sighed~ I don’t know either, Roy. ~mumbling~ I don’t know either…. 

 

Yume: ~admiringly~ Wow Riza, you’re excellent with a gun and in the kitchen! 

 

~Kai and Sualy glared at Yume, then Riza, jealously and anger evident in their eyes for stealing “their” hottie~ 

 

~Alice slowly reached towards Yume’s back pocket and snatched the note from Will.~ 

 

Alice: ~cried triumphantly~ Ha! 

 

Yume: ~suddenly distraught face as red as a cherry~ Hey, give that back! ~lunging for the note~

 

~Alice opened it, holding it just over Yume’s head out of reach and started to read it aloud.~

 

~Alice opened it, holding it just over Yume’s head, out of reach, and started to read aloud.~

 

Alice: “Dear Yume, I went to your backyard to wait on the swings when your mom told me  you were at Bay Books. But suddenly a huge portal appeared and when I stepped in-” 

 

Yume: ~yelling, totally embarrassed~ Stop reading that! It’s personal!! 

 

Alice: Gabby! ~tossed it across from her~ 

 

~Gabby grinned, snatched it and continued reading~ 

 

Gabby: “...I was in central headquarters with Riza Hawkeye and Major Armstrong! The portal closed behind me so I couldn’t go back home to warn about getting in it…” 

 

Yume: No! ~reaching across the table~ 

~Gabby tossed it to Allyson~ 

 

Allyson: “Then the heartless showed up! Along with Major Armstrong and Hawkeye’s help, I was able to help defeat them by somehow using Armstrong’s “strongarm” alchemy! Woohoo!” 

 

Kai: Well that’s funny. 

 

Tallon: Why? 

 

Kai: ~turning to face him with a sweat drop behind her head~  Because Armstrong is Will’s absolute favorite FMA character. 

 

~Again, Yume grabbed for the note and again, it was passed to someone else at the table, this time Kai.~ 

 

Kai: ~snickering like she had an evil plot and she started to walk around the table reading the note aloud, soon running because Yume began chasing her.~ “The Heartless were defeated by sora after that. I’m really worried about you. I’ll stay in Central and continue to wait for you to come and prove my identity.” 

 

Yume: ~screaming~ Noooo! 

 

~Suddenly, as Kai passed Ed, the 5th loop around the table, as she was about to read the last part, Ed lifted his hand and snatched away the note, not even bothering to open his eyes. As they were shut in disappointment and trying to keep calm.~ 

 

Sulay: ~disappointed~ Aw, man! It was getting to the best part! 

 

Edward: ~explaining~ You shouldn’t mess with people’s personal life. It’s their own to keep for themselves and to solely enjoy.  A relationship can be like a secret as well, shared only between those two people. ~he handed the note back to Yume after folding it back up.~ 

 

Yume: ~bowing to Ed over and over~ Thank you Ed! You’re a life saver! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

 

~A long silence followed as everyone in the room besides Yume stared at Ed in disbelief.~ 

 

John: ~finally the first to speak, eyes wide staring at Ed in surprise~ Wooooh! 

 

Travis: Ed, when did you start sounding like a philosopher? 

 

Tallon: ~jokingly~ After him and Al found the Philosopher’s Stone! 

 

Alphonse:  ~teasing his older brother~ Brother, are you thinking about a certain blonde mechanic? ~slowly inching closer to Ed, embarrassing him even further.~ 

 

Edward: Shut up Al! ~face turns red~ 

 

Alphonse:  Ah, so you have a girlfriend. ~snickers~

 

Edward: She is NOT my girlfriend! We’re just friends!! 

 

Roy: ~joining in on making Edward agitated~ Yes, Fullmetal, I’m sure ever since you made it back to this side of the gate again, Winry is the only person that’s been on your mind. 

 

Edward: I told you, we’re just friends! I’ve known her since I was a child!  

 

Alice: Sure Ed. 

 

Riza: That’s why your face is getting redder by the minute. ~finally sat down at the table~ 

 

Edward: ~cried out in frustration~Gahhhhh! ~burried his head in his folded arms, rested on the table~

 

Sulay, Gabby, and Allyson: ~singing~ Ed and Winry sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

 

~Even though Ed’s head was down, the vein throbbing on his forehead was visible.~

 

Alphonse:  ~laughing~ Heh heh heh heh! 

 

Travis: Why are all freshman annoying? 

 

John: ~replying~ I don’t know. 

 

Allyon: HEY! I’m not a freshman yet! 

 

Gabby, Sulay, Alice, and Yume: ~their turn to exclaim in protest~ Hey!!! 

 

~Kai glanced out the window and saw a guy riding down the road… on a unicycle? Tallon followed her gaze and saw the boy.~ 

 

Tallon: ~confused~ There’s a clown in central? 

 

Kai: ~got a better look at the guy~ No wait, I think that’s Yume’s boyfriend. 

  
  



	11. Jackie enters

Yume: ~ecstatically~ Will!!! ~she leaped up from her seat and ran for the door~ 

~The others followed.~

Yume: Will! ~he looked at her and exhaled a sigh of relief, smiling~ 

Will: You’re all right! Thank God! ~ he got off his unicycle and hugged her~ 

~Without thinking, Yume leaned up and kissed him, in front of all of her friends.~ 

???: Ieeeee! It’s so cute!! 

~Everybody turned to see a girl with long dirty-blonde hair standing just a few feet away from the group.~

Kai: ~happily~ Jackie! 

Jackie: Hi Kai! Long time, no see! 

~They gave each other a hug, when Kai noticed a boy, just a little taller than Jackie, standing behind her friend.~ 

Jackie: ~grinning~ This is my boyfriend Rocco! 

~Kai, very good at meeting new people, ran over to Rocco and started shaking his hand.~ 

Kai: ~friendly~ Hi, I’m Kai! I finally get to meet the famous Rocco! 

Rocco: Famous? 

Kai: Well, duh! ~stating the obvious~ She talks about you like every day at lunch! 

Jackie: ~happy~ Yep!


	12. Crimson Alchemist

Havoc: ~runs toward the group~ Colonel!! 

Mustang: ~turns toward him~ What is going on? 

Havoc: The Crimson Alchemist has returned! 

Riza: No way! 

Kai: ~hands together in an evil fashion~ Now to extract my revenge. ~Tallon backed away once again.~

Yume: Yes! ~she was doing the same thing.~ 

Sulay: He’s toast. 

Travis: Don’t kill him he’s cool! ~complaining~ 

John: Yeah! 

Mustang: This isn’t a funny matter! Girls you stay behind, you men follow me. 

Riza: I’m coming too, sir! 

Yume: This isn’t fair! Why should we stay behind? 

Kai: Yeah! This is not right! 

Mustang: I’m a trained military officer and you girls are totally inexperienced. ~matter of factly~ 

Sulay: Then why does John, Travis, Tallon, Will and Rocco get to join you? They are not in the military. 

Travis: They’ve got a point. Anyway, you know Kai’s alchemy is better than yours. 

Mustang: ~vein popping out of his forehead~ That was barely a test of skill. 

Kai: It it wasn’t a test of skill, why did you lose? 

Edward: Mustang, you are just jealous that a girl is better than you! 

Mustang: ~glares at Ed~ You think you’re so much better? I’ve had to saved your ass time and time again. 

Edward: Shut up! 

Havoc: Sir! We don’t have time for this! ~serious look on his face~ Each moment we stay here we are putting civilians in danger! 

Kai: Yeah that’s right! 

Axel: Then what the hell are we waiting for? 

Allyson: Damn right! 

Mustang: ~bitterly~ Fine! Let’s go already! 

~As they turn to follow Havoc’s lead an explosion erupts behind them at Riza’s house, Mustang instantly changes directions. They all stop to look back toward the building which has a hole in the wall.~ 

Archer: ~standing on the other side of the hole causing mayhem, one of his arms is a robotic arm~ Sorry to crash this party!! ~laughing~

Riza: I thought he was dead! 

Will: So was the Crimson Alchemist. 

Yume: It’s fair to say this Fullmetal Alchemist world is messed up! 

Sulay: Well nows not the time to dwell on maybes. Let’s get rocking! ~cracking knuckles~ 

Alice: This dude is evil wrecking peoples homes! 

Edward: Now we have two problems, this guy ~pointing to Archer~ and the Crimson Alchemist. ~an explosion was heard close by shaking the ground~ 

Tallon: We should split up. I’ll go to take on the Crimson Alchemist. My girlfriend will come with me. ~winking at Kai, who rolled her eyes~ 

Alphonse: I’ll come too! 

Edward: I’m not leaving my brother. ~glancing at Al~ 

Axel: ~places a hand on Ed’s shoulder~ I’ll make sure he’s protected. You deal with this guy. 

Allyson: Yeah! Tavis and John, you come too! I know you wont leave my sister standing alone! 

John: Damn right. 

Havoc: ~tosses car keys at Travis~ Over there is a car. It’ll get you there faster than running.

Travis: Thanks. 

~John, Travis, Al, Allyson, Axel, Tallon and Kai cram into one car and head toward the location of the Crimson Alchemist.~ 

Travis: Oh yeah! ~steps on the gas and starts driving at 80 mph~ 

Kai: You’re going too fast! 

Axel: ~smirking and enjoying himself~ Hell yeah! 

Travis: ~slams on the breaks as they reach the Crimson Alchemist, Aka, Kimblee.~ 

Kimblee: ~some feet in front of the car with a smirk on his face at the sight of people arriving to stop him~ 

Kai: ~gets out of the car with the others and glares at Kimblee~ Bastard. 

Kimblee: ~his eyes flash with a knowing look~ Why, nice to see you in the flesh, Kai. 

Tallon: ~Shouting angrily~ How the hell do you know Kai’s name?! 

Kimblee: ~snickering~ Like I would tell you! 

Allyson and Axel: ~angrily~ How dare you! 

John: ~looking at Allyson and Axel~ (Look at the cute couple!)

Kai: ~shocked but angry just the same~ How the hell do you know my name?!

Kimblee: Myspace. Krisa96. 

Kai: ~gasped in horror, covering her mouth~ How? This place has no internet connection! 

Kimblee: ~smirk~ Oh on the contrary, I went to another world. 

Kai: This is insane!! You are the one I talked to about my problems! 

Tallon: You told some stranger about your problems!? ~surprised~ 

Travis: Well this is awesome. ~sarcastically~ 

John: He’s like a real stalker. ~Fake tears streaming down his face like a proud father~ A real anime stalker! 

Allyson: ~sweat drop behind her head~ I thought you guys were Kai’s friends. 

Axel: You guys! I already told you about the wall between the worlds cracking! 

Kimblee: Oh yeah and I remember every little thing about your boyfriend problems. I suppose this is the blonde one you mentioned. ~eyeing Tallon~

Kai: ~hissed under her breath~ Damn it! 

Tallon: What the fuck are you talking about? 

Kimblee: She wants to break up with you, duh. 

Tallon: What! ~shocked, shaking a fist at Kimblee~ There’s no way she’d break up with me! 

Kai: ~pushing her two index fingers together nervously~ Actually…

Tallon: You couldn’t tell me yourself!! ~He glares at Kai~ 

Kai: I wanted to, I just didn’t have time to. ~looking at the ground avoiding eye contact~ 

Tallon: ~face red with anger and fire in her eyes~ You bitch! 

Kai: ~backed away from him~ I’m really sorry! ~nervously trying to get away from him~ 

Tallon: ~seeking a release in anger he turned and charged at Kimblee with his fists~ You piece of garbage! 

Kai: NO! ~ looked up in horror just in time to see Kimblee hit Talon with Alchemy making him into a human bomb.~ Tallon! ~tears were streaming down her face as she fell to her knees~ 

John: ~wrapped an arm around her to stop her from seeing as Tallon exploded into a million pieces.~ Travis, he did it. He broke the rule. 

Travis: Yeah. He crossed the line. ~fist clenched~ 

Allyson: ~picks up a stick from the ground pointing at Kimblee~ Anybody who makes my sister cry is going to pay! 

John: ~adjusts his glasses seriously~ Anyone who makes Kai cry will have to deal with us. 

Kimblee: Oh. ~raised eyebrow~ I’m shaking in fear. ~snickering again~ 

Kai: ~guilt ridden~ (I am an idiot. Why did I say that? Why didn’t I just talk it out? I know I didn’t love him anymore but why didn’t I say something to him sooner. It’s all my fault he was killed.)

Allyson: ~fire in her eyes~ You should be quivering in fear right now! 

Axel: ~fire literally surround him and his black cloak.~ Don’t mess with us! Got it! 

John: ~reaches into his pocket and a large gun came out of it the size of Vash’s gun in Trigun~ This is my kind of weapon. 

Travis: ~put his arm out, imagining anything is possible as far as weapons go and a keyblade appears in his hand~ Heh. 

Kai: ~clearing her tears with her forearm.~ I have the best friends in the world. ~smiles a little~ 

Allyson: ~drops the stick on the ground and taking a stance that is similar to Axel’s as black and blue flames surround her~ 

Axel: ~surrounded the area in flames with the help of Allyson to prevent Kimblee from escaping~ There is no where for you to run, little man. 

Kimblee: ~only slightly frightened and ready to change any of them into bombs on a whim~ You think this frightens me? 

Alphonse: ~ clapped his hands onto the cement sidewalk and transmuted it to wrap around Kimblee’s legs holding him in place~ Remember me? 

Kimblee: You’ve got to be joking! 

Axel: ~summoned his chakram and threw them at Kimblee, who move his head and barely dodged them and burns appeared in his clothing and part of his hair caught fire.~ No jokes. 

~Allyson threw blue and black flames at Kimblee. John took the opportunity to shoot bullets at him and Travis ran in swinging his keyblade. An explosion took place freeing Kimblee from the concrete just in time to dodge Travis and attempt to touch him with alchemy. Travis leapt back just barely missing the hit.~ 

Kimblee: Nice try. ~ he lunged for Travis again~ Oh, Kai. You should just give in and join me. 

 

Alphonse: ~clapped the concrete again to put a simple wall between Kimblee and Travis so that Travis could escape~ She’ll never join you! 

Kai: ~taking a deep breath and rising from the ground, taking a Mustang like stance~ How about, fuck you. ~She clicked her fingers at Kimblee catching his shirt on fire.~ 

Kimblee: ~tried to put his shirt out~ 

Travis: ~leapt on top of the concrete wall and slashed at Kimblee while he was distracted~ 

Kimblee: ~back flipped and ran for Kai, targeting her~ 

Kai: ~didn’t even flinch and kept snapping her fingers in his direction~ 

Kimblee: ~leapt from side to side, dodging the fire alchemy, in a final moment he leapt at her~ 

Kai: ~put all her anger into one fire attack, waiting until Kimblee came nearly above her and snapped her fingers with ten times the fire power than before. Kimblee caught fire inside a giant fireball, falling to the ground right in front of Kai, smoldering.~ Sweet dreams. 

Axel: Whoa! ~He lowered his portion of the fire wall~ 

Allyson: Good riddance. ~as she lowered her portion of the fire wall surrounding them~

Travis: ~keyblade vanishing into thin air~ I think we should report this to Mustang. 

Alphonse: Yeah. ~using his alchemy to patch the sidewalk~ Hope my brother is doing okay. 

John: C’mon. Let’s go see if we can help the others. ~wrapped a gentle arm around Kai’s shoulder again, leading her towards the car. She was trembling involuntarily.~ 

~They all took a moment of silence once they all got in the car in Tallon’s honor, Kai silently crying on John’s shoulder.~ 

~Travis stepped on the peddle roaring down the street in the last direction they say the rest of their friends.~


	13. Frank Archer

Mustang: ~getting into the fighting position~ Be ready for anything! ~shielding Riza behind him despite her want to protect him from harm.~ 

 

Archer: Colonel Mustang. What a pleasant surprise.  

 

Mustang: ~replied sharply~ I don’t see how it’s pleasant, seeing as you just put a huge hole in the wall of my house. 

 

Yume: How the hell are you alive? You were shot and killed by Lieutenant Hawkeye~ ~incredulously~ 

 

Archer: That is true. But the opening of a portal here has granted me another chance at life. I was able to return from the other side of the gate to this world. My world. ~explained~ 

 

Will: ~still can’t believe the mechanical Archer was standing in front of him~ Oh my god! 

 

Jackie: What the fuck is more like it!! ~freaking out~ 

 

Rocco: What the hell is going on? Who the fuck is he? Where the freak did this portal take us? 

 

Edward: ~slightly angry at the insult to his home world, even though he knew Rocco didn’t mean it~ This is Central City. You’re in my home world.  

 

Rocco: ~sweat bubble head~ Oh...Sorry. 

 

Archer: Do you mean to say you’re from the other world? 

 

Gabby: Duh! Why do you think Rocco and Jackie would be freaking out! We’re not from here, we are all new to the “anime” world. 

 

Rocco: ~sweat bubble behind his head~ Oh… Sorry. 

 

Archer: Well then…~ suddenly moved up his arm cannon readying to fire~... I guess I’ll have to destroy you outsiders along with the damned woman who killed me. 

 

~He fired in Mustang’s direction, trying to hit Riza but Mustang snapped his fingers and the bullet exploded  a foot away from his face.~ 

 

Mustang: ~suddenly very angry, growled at Archer~ Don’t you dare hurt my wife, ARCHER! 

 

Sulay: Kawaii!

 

Alice: What kind of sick twisted being are you trying to kill two people who are in love? Freaking psycho! 

 

Archer: You just volunteered to be next. 

 

~ He fired a round of shots at Alice but she clapped her hands together , placed them on the ground and created a barrier of vines between her and the bullets. They lodged themselves into the vine wall, now harmless.~ 

 

~Archer stared at her, surprised.~

 

Archer: So you are an alchemist? And you don’t need a transmutation circle? 

 

Alice: ~slightly clueless because she doesn’t watch FMA~ Nope, whatever that is! I am a formidable foe, huh? 

 

Archer: I see. You're just like Edward over there, the Fullmetal Alchemist. This battle just got a little bit more interesting. 

 

~As Archer said this, Gabby, Sulay, Yume and Will stepped forward, standing next to Alice.~ 

 

Sulay: Don’t underestimate anyone here. 

 

Yume: We are all alchemists. And we all can use alchemy without a transmutation circle. 

 

Will: ~suddenly very hyped up~ Oh yeah! Armstrong’s alchemy. 

 

~Gabby, Alice, Sulay, and Jackie all come over to Yume.~ 

 

All of them: Your boyfriend is scaring us. 

 

Yume: ~sweat drop behind her head~ He does that to everyone. 

 

Rocco: Uh, not to ruin the heroic moment, but what the hell is alchemy and what the hell are me and Jackie supposed to do? 

 

Jackie: Oh fuck, he’s right! 

 

Havoc: ~sweat drop behind his head~ (Who are these people?) 

 

~Yume, Alice, Sulay, Will and Gabby also had sweat drops behind their heads but the reason of Jackie and Rocco being clueless (understandably) on what to do. They also were drawing blanks. Brain breakdown at the urgency of the situation.~

 

Gabby: They’ve got a point there. 

 

Edward: ~Not experiencing a total blank~ Well, you guys are able to use alchemy, so they should be able to. ~explaining~ 

 

Will: Oh yeah! ~realizing~ 

 

Mustang and Riza: (You would think they would have noticed that sooner.) 

 

Alice: ~turned to explain to Jackie and Rocco~ Okay, it’s really simple. To use alchemy all you have to do is either clap your hands and place them on an object or snap your fingers. Try it- ~was cut off by Rocco~ 

 

Rocco: This doesn’t make any fucking sense! ~turns and yells at Jackie~ I told you we shouldn’t have stepped into that freaking portal! But no! Little Jackie begged to out of curiousity, and I stupidly agreed!!

 

Jackie: Well, I’m sorry if I was curious. Next time I”ll try not to get on your nerves “your highness”!!

 

Rocco: I’m not “your highness”!

 

Jackie: You know Rocco, you're acting like a total bitch! Your mouth is as fat as your ass! 

 

Rocco: Thats it Jackie! This is all your fault we’re here about to be shot by a psycho! And you're the one who is acting like a bitch! We’re through! 

 

Jackie: ~hurt and infuriated~ Fine! See if I care, you fucking son of a bitch with a fat ass! 

 

~Everyone was moving their heads back and forth between Jackie and Rocco as they argued.~ 

 

Yume: (Holy crap!) 

 

Edward: ~sweat drop~ (They’re fighting in the middle of a battle?)

 

Archer: ~suddenly sounding annoyed~ I’m tired of listening to this conversation. It’s time for you to die! 

 

~He lunged forward before anyone could stop him and he grabbed Rocco unawares by the next. The metallic arm continued to squeeze Rocco’s neck, him choking due to the lack of oxygen.~ 

Jackie: ~scared and freaking out~ ROCCO! 

 

~With his free hand, Archer pulled out a gun and shot Rocco in the chest. Dropping him to the ground with a grin.~ 

 

Jackie: ~screamed in terror~ ROCCO!!!!! ~She suddenly wobbled and fell forward, passing out.~ 

 

~Mustang moved forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone else’s eyes were on Rocco’s motionless body, eyes shining with held back tears and utter terror.~ 

 

Mustang: ~handed Jackie to Riza~ Protect her. 

 

Riza: ~voice faltering, but only for a second~ Y-yes… of course. 

 

~Sulay, who was very sensitive to her friends safety, glared at Archer with pure hatred.~ 

 

Sulay: ~tears falling freely down her cheeks~ You bastard! ~She snapped her fingers and froze Archer’s mechanical half.~ 

 

Archer: ~in surprise~ What the---?!

 

~Havoc pulled out his gun along with Riza. Jackie leaned against her shoulder. They both shot one after the other, breaking Archers half into a million pieces.~ 

 

Archer: ~screamed in pain falling to the ground and withering in pain.~ 

 

~Gabby clapped her hands and her alchemy tore the wood from the floor inside the house toward her. Will came forward and punched the planks of wood like Armstrong sending them hurtling at Archer.~ 

 

~They hit him directly in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall.~ 

 

~Mustang snapped his fingers, creating a inescapable wall of fire around Archer. Yume and Edward clapped their hands and Archer was enveloped with blue lightning. His screams of agony echoed then ceased. Archer was only a wisp of smoke.~  

 

~Jackie woke up, then seeing Rocco on the floor, ran over to him sobbing. She shook him but he didn’t respond.~ 

 

Jackie: ~Sobbed~ Rocco!! Rocco! Wake up! I’m sorry I yelled at you, I didn’t mean it! I love you damn it! Wake up! 

 

~Everyone else just watched, Will holding a crying Yume, who silently spilled tears on his shoulder.~ 

~Riza came over and felt for a pulse, expecting the worst. To her surprise, it was still going, and normal! She put her hand on his chest and sighed with obvious relief. Jackie, still crying looked at her in confusion.~ 

 

Riza: ~looking at her and smiling~ I don’t know how, but he survived. He’s alive and breathing. 

 

Rocco: ~Rocco’s eyes flitted open and looked at Jackie, weakly~ Jackie? 

 

Jackie: ~ecstatically~ Rocco! ~hugged him tightly, only letting go after he’d hugged her back.~ 

 

Jackie: I love you Rocco! I didn’t mean anything I said! I was just frustrated and scared! I thought my last words to you would be calling you a bitch.

 

Rocco: I didn’t mean anything I said either! I love you more than anything Jackie and if I had been thinking straight through my frustration. I never would have said any of that to you. ~he leaned in and kissed her~ 

 

Sulay and Alice: ~smiles~ Awwwww!!

 

~The two lovers separated, then Rocco fumbled for a chain around his neck. A gold locket was at the end of it, the bullet lodged inside it.~ 

 

Jackie: It’s the locket I gave you! You really did wear it! 

 

Rocco: I never took it off. You saved my life Jackie! We’re definitely back together! 

 

Jackie: Yay! 

 

Sulay: The bullet in the locket, just like in the movies, so romantic! 

 

Alice: Yah! ~agreed~ 

 

~Sulay and Alice sighed and stood there sparkling. Yume slapped her hand to her face, while Will laughed half-heartedly.~

 

Will: Well… Heh heh… it’s a start, I guess. 

 

~Alice came over to Yume confused.~ 

 

Alice: Why did you slap your face? You should be happy for them! 

 

~Yume glanced back to her with a slightly exasperated look on her face, a sweat drop behind her head.~ 

 

Yume: Give them 5 minutes.


	14. Of a Fallen Friend

~At that moment, Kai’s gang came toward the destruction in the front yard. The group returned inside around the table that was undamaged in the fight. The meal in front of them still warm. Kai explained about Kimblee, then Travis explained happened to Tallon.~ 

 

Kai: ~tearily~ He didn’t deserve to be blown up. 

 

~Everyone stared at their feet sadly.~ 

 

~Then quickest to recover from his grief, Edward walked over to the now forgotten table of food and picked up his glass of juice.~ 

 

Edward: ~raising the glass above his head~ To Tallon. ~made a toast~ 

 

~Following his example, everyone walked over to the table and picked up their glass. “To Tallon!” they all chorused, clinking glasses together, then taking a drink. Then, Yume proceeded to explain the Rocco incident and how they destroyed Archer.~ 

 

Kai: ~glancing at the happy Jackie and Rocco distastefully~ So they broke up, then got back together, again? 

 

Axel: What do you mean, again? 

 

Will: How many times is it now? ~asking Yume~

 

Yume: ~counted on her fingers~ I believe this is the 3rd time. Whatever happened to her “3 strikes, he’s out” rule?  

 

Kai: You really thought she’d abide by that? ~sarcastically~ 

 

Yume and Will: ~simultaneously~ Nope. 

 

Alphonse:  ~glancing at the happy couple~ So, how long do you think this will last? 

 

Allyson: ~agreeing~ Yah, what do you think's gonna happen Onei-san?

 

Mustang: ~coming into the conversation~ Through experience with Havoc… 

 

Riza: ~finishing his sentence~ …. It wont last for long. 

 

~At this, tears started streaming down Havoc’s face.~ 

Havoc: ~sadly~ Why me?! 

 

~Yume and Kai glanced at each other.~ 

 

Simultaneously: Give them 5 minutes. 

 

~ 5 minutes later…..~

 

Jackie: What’d you call me, Rocco?! 

 

Rocco: You heard me, you bitch! 

 

Jackie: Asshole! 

 

Rocco: Go fuck yourself! 

 

~sweat drops (like 5) behind everyone’s head.~ 

  
  



	15. Resembol

Riza: ~holding a box~ I’ve got that young boys remains now. 

 

Kai: ~looking at Jackie and Rocco who were standing back to back, crossed arms with distaste toward each other~ Maybe Rocco could take it to his parents and explain what happened. 

 

Jackie: I wouldn’t mind if he just disappeared. 

 

Rocco: Seriously, I want out of this dump anyway. 

 

Axel: ~there was a beeping noise, he pulled out his holographic map~ It’s your lucky day, there’s a portal nearby. According to my data it goes back to your world.  

 

Rocco: That’s great! ~taking the box from Riza~ 

 

Jackie: Yeah! Rocco you can just leave. 

 

Sulay: ~looking from Yume and Kai~ You were right! 

 

Kai, Yume, and Will: Duh! 

 

~They all headed to the location of the portal which was in a back alley behind some buildings.~ 

 

Rocco: Well, bye everyone. ~He entered the portal.~ 

 

Axel: Does anyone else care to return to that world? 

 

Kai: ~shakes her head, eyes watering~ I’ll stay for Tallon’s sake. 

 

Edward: ~walking over and placing a calming arm around Kai~ Everything will be alright. Trust me. 

 

Kai: ~nods tearily~ 

 

~John and Travis look at each other with the same thought~ 

 

Travis: ~starting~ It’s been nice to get to know you all- 

 

John: -but it’s time we return to our world. ~finishing~ 

 

Kai: You’re leaving? ~shocked~ 

 

John and Travis: ~nods~  I’m sorry, but we have things to do back at home. 

 

Kai: Okay. Good luck then. ~gives them a last smile as they walk through the portal~ 

 

~The portal to that world closed just after they entered~ 

 

Kai: ~pushed Edward away and turned away from everyone, hiding her face on a wall as tears fell from her eyes and she cried~ 

 

Yume: Oh dear!  ~she walked over to Kai patting her on the back~ 

 

Axel: ~another beeping noise happened and he looked toward the hologram map again as a portal appeared behind them and a man fell out of it, falling over on the ground~ 

 

???: Good heavens! Where am I? ~ he turned to look back toward the portal which closed just as quickly as it appeared~ 

 

Kai: ~turned her crying face to the man who fell from the portal, frozen in shock~ Abel Nightroad. ~she gasped in barely a whisper~ 

 

Abel: ~ignoring everyone else who gave him suspicious looks and rushed over to Kai~ My dear! What has happened to you? ~with his gloved hands, he cleared the tears from her face~ 

 

Yume: She’s lost her boyfriend recently to a tragedy. Her two friends just left her and returned home.

 

Abel: Oh dear! That’s unfortunate. My dear, I’m sure he’s in heaven watching over you! 

 

Kai: ~smiling a little~ Thank you, Father Nightroad.  

 

Abel: Call me Abel. How is it that you’ve come to know my name? I have never met you before.  

 

Allyson: ~explaining~ Well, the walls connecting the worlds have fallen. We come from another world where places like this one ~referring to Central City~ are a thing called anime. 

 

Axel: These teenagers all come from a separate world. They seem to know a lot about the worlds that are connected to theirs without ever having stepped in them.

 

Yume: Anime to us is a japanese cartoon. I guess in this case it’s similar to a window peaking into different worlds. These portals have opened between the worlds. The portal you walked through is closed now. We aren’t sure why they open, when or how. 

 

Abel: So, there’s no getting back to my world right now? What shall I do? ~let go of Kai to look at the group for the first time~ 

 

Gabby: Why don’t you join us?  

 

Abel: I don’t want to be a burden. 

 

Kai: I insist you join us. ~the small smile that was on her face grew~ 

 

Abel: Well, if you insist, I have no choice. ~sweat drop~ 

 

Alphonse: Hey brother, your arm is damaged. Isn’t time we visited a certain somebody? ~teasing~ 

 

Sulay: Yeah, why don’t we go visit your girlfriend? 

 

Edward: How many times do I have to tell you guys she isn’t my girlfriend?! 

 

Alice: But you miss her don’t you? 

 

Allyson: Yeah, you just can’t wait to see her can you? 

 

Edward:~blushing awkwardly~ Fine, we’ll go. Not because she’s my girlfriend but because my auto-mail is damaged like Al said. 

 

Abel: Oh my, you have a mechanical metal arm! ~leans his face toward it~ It is very unique! 

 

Edward: ~showing off~ Just the best! Stainless steel made by the best automail and mechanic in all of the world! 

 

Abel: Whoa! ~super impressed~ 

 

Mustang: Well if you all intend to visit, Miss Rockbell, it’s best if we go and get tickets now. I’ll arrange it for you. I have to call headquarters and explain the situation with Archer and the Crimson Alchemist as it is, plus the damage to my home with Riza. 

 

Havoc: I’ll join you, sir.

 

Riza: ~produces a map from her pocket and hands it to Yume~ We will rejoin you all at the station. Don’t worry about expenses we will handle it. We can’t follow you all the way there but we will send someone to go with you.    

 

Abel: ( ~whine~ I wish the Vatican gave me spending money.) 

 

Sulay and Alice: Thank you very much! 

 

~Mustang grinned at Edward then with Riza and Havoc headed toward Central Headquarters with a final wave.~

 

Yume: ~looks over the map~ The train station doesn’t look too far away.  

 

Kai: That means we can walk there! 

 

Allyson: ~sarcastically~ Great more walking! 

 

Axel: It’ll be over before you realize it. ~pats Allyson on the head~ 

 

Allyson: Hey! ~blushing and pushing Axel away~ 

 

Abel: ~looks at the map over Yume’s shoulder~ Central. This town is called Central then? 

 

Edward: Yes. The place we are going to is called Resembool. It’s not on this map but it’s nice there. Now can we go? 

 

Yume: ~taking the lead because she was good at reading maps~ Yeah, lets go. 

 

Will: I wonder who they are going to send to meet us at the station? 

 

Sulay: With our luck, who knows if we’ll even make there. 

 

Yume: Hey! I got this covered!  

 

Kai: I think she means all the trouble we’ve gotten into already since coming to this world. ~giggles~ 

 

Abel: Sounds like quite a burden to bare. 

 

Alphonse: It’s not that bad, it’s not like the time my brother and I were on the run from the military. I’m sure everything will be fine. 

 

Kai: You’re right. You’re pretty strong you know. ~smile~ 

 

Alphonse: ~blushing turning very red having received a compliment from a girl~ Thanks. 

 

Jackie: ~whispering to Yume~ How does she pick up so many guy friends?

 

Yume: I never realized that. Hmmm… She’s gotta have some kind of secret.  

Kai: ~ears burning, looking toward Yume and Jackie~ Are you talking about me? 

 

Jackie and Yume: No! Nothing like that. ~ They step away from each other~ 

 

Kai: ~not believing them~ If you say so. 

 

Axel: ~whispering something to Allyson~ 

 

Allyson: ~blushing and whispering back~ 

 

Axel: ~grinning and taking her hand~ 

 

Sulay and Alice: ~take notice~ Awww! 

 

Axel: ~glaring at them~ What’s this to you? 

 

Alice: Nothing. It’s just cute. 

 

Sulay: You both will make a great couple! 

 

~They continued to travel toward the train station. At some point Edward takes the map from Yume and takes the lead, because he knew several shortcuts that would get them to the train station faster.~ 

 

Edward: ~holding the door open to the train station~ Everyone inside!  

 

~They all entered and almost immediately saw the soldier that Mustang and Riza had sent.~ 

 

Will: ~excited leaping toward Armstrong with joy~ Armstrong!! 

 

Armstrong: Will! Pleasure to see you. I take it this group is the one that Mustang has me waiting for? 

 

Edward: You would be right. ~smile~ 

 

Kai and Yume: ~sweat drops behind their heads~ Anyone but him please! 

 

Abel: ~curiously~ Just who is he? 

 

Armstrong: ~answered this question by ripping his shirt off revealing his muscles and flexing them as pink sparkles circled around him~ That’s Alex Louis Armstrong, the StrongArm Alchemist! ~poses~  

 

Abel: ~shielded his eyes with his arm~ My dear heavens! My eyes, why do they burden me so? 

 

Will: ~fake tears streaming from his eyes~ Such incredible and beautiful muscles! 

 

Axel: ~unimpressed slow clap~ Nice.. very nice. 

 

Allyson: ~sighs shaking her head~ 

 

Yume, Kai, Alice, Gabby, and Sulay: PUT A SHIRT ON! ~each of them covering their eyes~

 

Alphonse and Edward: ~rolled on the ground howling with laughter~ 

 

Jackie: ~hiding her face behind her hands~ Seriously, you should learn to keep clothes on! 

 

Alice: ~frightened~ This is your boyfriends favorite character? ~to Yume~ 

 

Yume: ~sweat drops behind her head~ Yah…

 

Jackie: He’s totally insane! 

 

Will: ~joins Armstrong and also flexes his arms~ Someday I’ll gain the same muscles as you! ~beaming with pride at Armstrong~ 

 

Yume: ~blushing embarrassed~ I guess, uh…~sweat drops fall behind her head, at least five of them~ Don’t we have a train to get on? 

 

Armstrong: ~smiled and slipped his clothing back on in a manner of seconds~ I have your tickets and mine here! ~pulls them out of a coat pocket~ 

 

Will: ~also stops possing~ You’re fantastic Armstrong! I’m glad they sent you! 

 

Kai: ~taps Abel on the shoulder~ It’s over now! 

 

Abel: ~removing his hands from his face~ Thank goodness! I will be forever grateful! ~grabs Kai’s hand shaking it thankfully~

 

Kai: No problem. ~smiles~ 

 

Armstrong: Alright! Edward Elric and friends. This way. ~He leads them on the train and get on it~ 


	16. Winry Rockbell

Kai: ~stretched her arms, gratefully stepping off the train~ Finally! 

 

Sulay: ~looking around~ It’s gorgeous! Way more beautiful in real life. 

 

Alice: I don’t know anything about this place but it is nice. 

 

Edward: Al and I are from here. This is where we grew up with Winry of course. 

 

Armstrong: I certainly can’t wait to see Pinako again. ~smile~ 

 

Abel: ~hand over his mouth as he exits the train~ Never again!  

 

Gabby: Whoa! Guys! Look who it is! 

 

Kai: ~shocked~ Whoa! That’s Scar! 

 

Yume: Whaaa? ~shouted in alarm.~ 

 

Will: I’m surprised he isn’t killing anyone. ~bitterly~ 

 

Sulay: He’s supposed to be dead! 

 

Axel: Just like Archer and Kimblee?

 

Yume: This is really weird. Why are dead characters coming back to life?

 

Alice: Maybe somebody is bring them back? 

 

Kai: ~still blinking in disbelief at Scar~ He’s alive though. 

 

Jackie: ~teasing~ Do you like him? ~ to Kai~ 

 

Kai: ~waving her hands in front of Jackie’s face~ No no! Nothing like that! He’s just really cool to me.  

 

Alphones: In the past he saved my life. ~with a smile~ 

 

Jackie: That’s so cool! 

 

Sulay: But he’s also a murder. 

 

Kai: To avenge his brother. 

Gabby: Though, his brother was doing stuff against the Ishvalan law. However if we go with Brotherhood, he definitely redeemed himself. He came out alive in that one. 

 

Yume: Good point but I am still very certain that this is the original FMA. 

 

Edward: None of that matters, he saved my brother. I owe him.  ~walked past them toward Scar~ 

 

Abel: Fair enough. 

 

~They all walk toward Scar. As they come closer they see that Winry is standing beside him.~ 

 

Winry: ~ran up to Edward and wrapped her arms around him~ Welcome home! 

 

Edward: ~blushing~ Thanks Winry!  

 

Sulay: ~teasing~ Look at the cute couple! 

 

Edward: For the last time she is not my girlfriend! 

 

Winry: ~giggling~ 

 

Yume: ~taking Edward’s side because of what he did before with the note~ Guys! That’s enough! We should leave this alone! 

 

Gabby: ~smiling~ Yeah, I mean Edward put it best himself “You shouldn’t mess with people’s personal life. It’s their own to keep for themselves and to solely enjoy”.  

 

Edward: Thank you! 

 

Scar: ~had been standing there quietly~ Fullmetal, Alphonse. ~greeted them~ 

 

Edwards: Scar. 

 

Scar: I know this is sudden but I’ve returned. 

 

Kai: Uh, welcome back to life. 

 

Scar: ~looks at Kai suspiciously~ I have seen your face somewhere before. 

 

Kai: ~shock~ From where? 

 

Scar: I don’t recall it at the moment. 

 

Kai: My name is Kai, if that helps. 

Scar: ~sighs~ I don’t think it does.  

 

Abel: ~takes a hard look at Scar~ I’ve seen you in an ancient form of text. The author has never been identified but there was passage from the text speaks of a war and someone who actually fits your description. Much of it was destroyed in my worlds armageddon.  

 

Scar: Really? 

 

Edward: That’s certainly strange. Though I wonder, while I was stuck in the other world, I actually wrote a book. I followed the other Al’s advice.  

 

Alphonse: Brother? 

 

Edward: Remember when I said I met another you? Well I followed the advice he gave me while I was in London, but if you’re saying that book exists in your world does that mean the other world happened in your past? 

 

Abel: ~rubbing his hand behind his head nervously~ Well that would make sense. 

 

Winry: ~gasping in horror looking at Edward’s mechanical arm~ Edward! You broke it again!  

 

Edward: ~nervously~ About that… I got into a big fight. Can you please fix this?  

 

Winry: Fix it?! Can I fix it? Who do you think you’re talking to? ~smirk~ Lets go! ~She grabbed Edward’s other arm and dragged him away~ 

 

~The rest of the group followed behind them, some rushing to catch up. Pinako was sitting outside her front porch smoking, she took a deep breath~ 

 

Pinako: ~huffly~ It’s about time you all arrived. 

 

Edward: ~smiling~ Hey there Granny! 

 

Pinako: I received a call ahead of course. By the way, I have an additional visitor. ~exhales smoke and places the pipe back in her mouth~ I think she belongs with your group. 

 

Gabby: Who is it? 

 

Pinako: ~grins~ Come inside and see. ~gesturing her pipe toward the front door~

 

~They all stepped into the house and walked into the living room. A girl with black hair smiled looking at them all.~ 

 

???: Hello everyone. 

Yume: ~shock~ What are you doing here? 

 

???: Well, first of all. I know about Tallon. I was sad. I tried to call you but when I did a portal opened up in my room. Based on what I was told I thought this might be one of the portals that Rocco told me about after I talked to him. 

 

Yume: Gina!! This place is dangerous! 

 

Gina: I can handle myself you know. ~looks at Armstrong, Edward, and Alphonse~ Hey, it’s those guys you drew, Yu-chan.  

 

Edward: ~questioningly~ You drew me? 

 

Yume: ~nods~ Yah. 

 

Kai: I drew you too. ~smile~ 

 

Edward: How? Why? ~confused~ 

 

Kai: On paper, of course. ~simply~ Yume and I are both artists. So is Gabby, actually. 

 

Edward: Maybe some day I can see them!

 

Gabby, Kai, and Yume: ~ecstatically~ Really! 

 

Pinako: ~grins~ Being young is really nice. 

 

Scar: ~removes the sunglasses from his eyes and puts them in his pocket~ Would you like assistance in preparing dinner? 

 

Armstrong: I could assist also? I believe I’ve seen wood that needs to chopped. 

 

Pinako: Yes. I appreciate it. ~blows smoke out of his mouth~ You young’ns don’t get into any trouble now. Dinner will be up and ready on the table. I’m afraid there aren’t enough seats for all of you, so some of you will be dining here in the living room.

 

~All of them nod and thanks Pinako gracefully. Scar, Armstrong and Pinako head to the kitchen.~ 

 

Winry: In the mean time, Ed. I’ll fix you up. ~grinning~ Come with me.  

 

Edward: ~smiles and blushing~   Thanks Winry! 

 

Kai: ~giggles~ Not your girlfriend, huh? 

 

Edward: That’s right she’s not! ~still blushing~ 

Gina: ~reading Edward’s face~ You want her to be don’t you!

 

Edward: ~hesitates for a minute then angrily shakes his fists~ Mind your own business!! 

 

Kai: You didn’t deny it! 

 

Gabby and Yume: Guys! That’s enough! 

 

Will: I think it’s cute. 

 

Kai: ~smiles~ I can see it now little Armstrong like children and little Winry’s. You guys will have remarkable children. ~smirking from Will to Yume~ 

 

Will and Yume: ~shocked~ US!?  

 

Yume: ~grabs Kai shaking her shoulders~ We are way too young for that! Are you insane!? 

 

Kai: ~getting dizzy eyes~ I’m sorry I was just joking!  

 

~Edward and Winry slip away from to the workshop while everyone is distracted.~ 

 

Abel: Now now! Let’s calm down everyone! ~not liking the chaos~ 

 

Alphonse: Yeah! This is Pinako’s house! I don’t want anything to break. 

 

Alice: ~took a seat near Gina~ They do look pretty cute together. 

 

Sulay: ~smiling~ I hope they do get together. I think it’s about time. 

 

Allyson: Who knows. 

 

Axel: ~looking at Abel~ So the world you come from, does it have a name? 

 

Abel: ~blinking~ I mean it is called Earth but I mean the city I come from is called Rome. 

 

Allyon: He’s from an anime called Trinity Blood, its one of my sister’s favorites.  

 

Axel: ~takes down the information on his holographic map~ 

 

~The smell of dinner wafts into the room from the kitchen~ 

 

Gina: That smells delicious! 

 

Gabby and Jackie: ~mouth watering~ I can’t wait to taste it! 

Alphonse: Pinako makes the most delicious homemade meals! 

 

Armstrong: ~re-enters the living room carrying wood and placing it down near the fireplace~ Dinner is almost ready! Scar in there setting bowls and spoons down. 

 

Jackie: Alright!  

 

Yume: Thank you! 

 

Abel: Finally a meal! 

 

Jackie: ~taken back~ When is the last time you had anything to eat? 

 

Abel: I haven’t eaten for 3 days, by heavens I never have enough money! 

 

Edward: ~re-enters with Winry behind him~ Must be a tough job. 

 

Abel: It is!!  

 

Scar: ~places a large pot of stew on the table~ Dinner is served. ~ pokes his head into the living room and grabs himself a bowl~ 

 

~Everyone takes a bowl of stew and a spoon. Pinako brings out cups and pours everyone juice. Scar, Abel, Kai, Jackie, Gina, Allyson, Gabby, and Axel sit in the living room and Yume, Armstrong, Will, Edward, Alphonse, Sulay, Alice, Winry and Pinako are in the dining room. Kai stares at her bowl nervously, not really eating much. Everyone takes notice but no one says anything until tears are actually falling from Kai’s eyes. Kai places her meal on the coffee table in the living room.~

 

Scar: ~nearly jumps when Kai attaches herself to him and begins crying into his shirt, he tries to push her off him~ Hey! Get off!  

 

Abel: ~had finished his meal in seconds~ I’ll take her. ~pulls Kai into his arms~  

 

Scar: What’s wrong with her?! 

 

Gina: We all lost a friend. It’s hit her the hardest because they were dating. 

 

Axel: The bastard who did it is dead. 

 

Allyson: She’ll be okay with time. 

 

Abel: ~pats Kai’s shoulder gently~ There there, let it out. 

 

Kai: Thank you, Father Nightroad. ~sniffling~ 

 

Abel: No problem. 

 

Armstrong: So, Mustang told me you guys would fill me in. 

 

Yume: Well it starts like this, Kai and I were at bay books and….~Yume tells the whole tale including all the events from yesterday. By the time she had reached the end the sun had gone down. Pinako had put up candles.~ 

 

Scar: ~now fully comprehending Kai’s sadness~ I too have lost many friends in my time. It’s hard to lose a friend in battle. Never a good chance to say good bye. 

 

Yume: ~sadly~ Yah. 

 

Alice: ~to Scar~ Sounds like you’ve had a hard life. 

 

Scar: ~nodding not wanting to say more about it~ 

 

Winry: Alright, supper is over. I still have some work to do on Ed, so, looks like you all are spending the night? ~asking~ 

 

Gabby: I hope we aren’t burdening you guys. 

 

Pinako: Nonsense. We have beds in the other room for our customers. We don’t have any right now, there should be room for all of you. 

 

All the group: ~bowed their head respectfully~ Thank you! 

 


	17. Kidnapping

~In the middle of the night there was a scream the scream was cut short, a dark figure picked up a girl and leapt out a window shattering it.~ 

 

Yume: ~was the first to light a candle as everyone around them woke startled she looked to the empty bed, then began counting everyone present~ 

 

Abel: They went right through the window! ~he dashed to the window and looked out~ Vampire! ~He pointed out seeing the creature who had wings~ 

 

Jackie and Allyson:~grumpy at being woken up~ Put that light out! 

 

Alice and Sulay: ~rubbing their eyes~ Yu-chan? 

 

Scar: What happened? ~jumping out of bed~ 

 

Will: ~upon seeing his girlfriend ran up to her concerned~ You okay? 

 

Ed, Alphonse and Gabby: ~got out of bed looking around for clues~ 

 

Gina: ~saw the shattered window~ Everyone watch out for glass. 

 

Gabby: Oh my! ~upon seeing the commotion~ 

 

Armstrong: ~took an immediate fighting stance on waking up~ Who dares interrupt my peaceful slumber! ~dramatically with a pink sparkle surrounding him~ 

 

Axel: ~bitter because he was woken up but doesn’t say anything just glares at anyone who looks at him~ 

 

Pinako: ~stomping up the stairs~ What was that racket? ~bursts into room~ 

 

Yume: ~finally after taking a tally~ Kai is missing.  

 

Abel: I saw the vile creature taking her away, she was kidnapped by that vampire. 

 

~A beeping sound was heard and Axel looked at his holographic map device. He cringes.~ 

 

Axel: Another portal opened up. It’s about six miles from this location. 

 

Allyson: Six miles! 

 

Abel: ~walking over looking at the map over Axel’s shoulders~ That looks like where that vampire was heading with Kai. 

 

Winry: We have to go save her! ~urgently~ 

 

Alice: I think you guys have given us enough help. ~smiling~ 

 

Sulay: Yeah and by the looks of it this portal is leaving your world into another world unfamiliar to you. 

 

Gabby: Thank you all for your hospitality, but we need to get to that portal and follow that creature before it disappears. There’s no time to argue. 

 

Will: ~smiling at Armstrong~ It was a pleasure getting to hang out with you! You’ll forever be my hero! 

 

Armstrong: ~sparkles circle around him~ Thank you! ~beaming with pride~ 

 

Scar: I’m coming too. 

 

Edward: Didn’t they just say they didn’t have time to argue. ~serious~ 

 

Scar: I don’t belong in this world. I died a long time ago. The truth is, I was by the gate this entire time. One day, the gate opened and I was brought back to life back to this world. I don’t know what reason I came back for but it must have something to do with this portal business. If I go with them I might get to the bottom of it. 

 

Yume: That sounds like a good idea. Now lets go! Kai is in danger! 

 

Abel: I got a good look at him. I know who he is vampire who has her. He isn’t good news. His name is Dietrich Von Lohengrin from the Rosenkreuz Orden.

 

Winry: Stay safe everyone!  

 

Yume, Abel, Gabby, Sulay, Alice, Axel, Allyson, Will, Jackie, Scar and Gina: We will! 

 

~Kai~ 

 

Kai: ~flailing in mid-air trying to get Dietrich to let her go~ Where are you taking me!! ~shouting~ 

 

Dietrich: ~feet away from the portal~ Don’t worry your pretty little head, my dear. 

 

Kai: ~punching him but it's not doing any real damage~ Shut up! 

 

Dietrich: (This girl is persistent. ) 

 

Kai: ~stunned as she sees the portal~ NO! You can’t!! My friends!  

 

Dietrich: Oh, I wouldn’t worry about them. I don’t think they are too far behind. ~glancing behind him at the dust storm heading toward their location~ Hold on tight now. ~smirk~ 

 

Kai: Screw you! 

 

Dietrich: ~snickering~ You’re going to be a lot of fun. 

 

Kai: ~screeches as Dietrich takes a nose dive toward the portal from up in the air~ AHHHHHHHHHHH! 

 

Dietrich: ~flies through the portal and landing safely on the ground~ We’re here. ~ a phone rings, he smiles and answers the phone~ Hello? We are back right on time. 

 

???: Bring her to the cave. ~cocky~ I take it you were followed. 

 

Dietrich: I’m fine. See you there. ~hangs up the phone~ (She looks so punny what could they possibly have planned for her to be dragged in alive?) 

 

Kai: ~glaring back at him~ What the hell are you looking at? 

 

Dietrich: ~smirks but doesn’t say a word and takes off flying in the sky~ 

 

Kai: IEEEEEEEEEE! ~screaming because of how fast they took off~ 

  
  



	18. Cave

Axel: ~looking at the holographic map~ The portal should be just up ahead! ~Everyone else was running behind him~ 

Yume: ~suddenly exclaiming and pointing~ I see it! 

Jackie: C’mon hurry! ~with a last burst of speed they all jump into the portal~

Allyson: To save onei-san! ~ Everyone followed Jackie into the portal~ 

~5 seconds later~ 

~The group in a moonlit courtyard. It had a huge fountain in the middle of a marble walkway and it was surrounded by trees.~ 

Abel: Thank heavens! I am home again! 

Sulay: Wow, Rome is beautiful. ~looking around~ 

Axel: ~looking at his holographic map which had changed to fit this world~ Are we in the Vatican? 

Abel: Correct. 

Scar: This is no time to be standing around and talking. We need to find that vampire that kidnapped Kai. 

Abel: R-right. 

Alice: But where should we even look? ~helplessly~ 

Gina: Rome is one of the largest cities in the world~ ~added~ 

Axel: We should probably split up into pairs and search the whole city.

Gabby: But how would we find each other again? 

Yume: Of only we had some flares, we could alert each other if we find anything…. 

~Suddenly like magic, a package of matches appeared in her pocket, flares in a pouch around her waist.~ 

Axel: Okay, lets go Allyson! ~grabbed her hand and headed towards the south part of Rome, after taking a flare with no need of matches, of course.~

Jackie: Kawaii! 

Will: We’ve got to hurry! Kai is in danger and I won't let one of my girlfriends best friends get hurt!! 

~Yume grabbed his hand and they ran towards the North part of Rome.~ 

Jackie: Double Kawaii!! 

Gina: ~turning to Jackie~ Aren’t mommy and daddy such a cute couple? 

Yume: ~called over her shoulder angrily~ I said stop calling me that!! ~vein pulsing, frighteningly similar to Edward~ 

Will: Heh heh… ~sweat drop~ 

Scar: ~in between Jackie and Gina~ Now isn’t the time for this. ~annoyed~ 

Jackie and Gina: ~2 sweat drops behind both their heads~ R-right. So, who are you going with….? ~looked around to see everyone paired up.~ (asking Scar this) 

East: Alice and Sulay  
North West: Gabby and Abel  
South: Allyson and Axel  
North: Will and Yume  
West: Gina and Jackie

Scar: ~smirking at Gina and Jackie~ C’mon let's move out. 

Gina and Jackie: ~thinking, with tears streaming down their faces~ Why did we get stuck with the scary guy?! 

~Meanwhile, with Kai~ 

Dietrich: ~carrying Kai down a flight of stairs in deep in a cave~ 

Kai: ~seeing the stalactites of many colors and shapes hanging from the ceiling and how they glowed~ (This cave is gorgeous!) 

Dietrich: ~using his powers to see into her mind~ (Amusing.) 

Kai: ~sees the doorway up ahead and immediately trying to fight against the ropes that Dietrich had recently tied her up with but to no avail~ Damn it. 

Dietrich: ~smirking to himself~ (This will freak you out, my dear.)   
~Instead of opening the door, Dietrich used his powers to simply walk through the door with Kai in his arms~ 

Kai: ~freaked out and now hyper from her near death experience~ We just went through a wall! A freaking wall! 

~A man sat in a chair across the giant chasm of a room this place was. He was glaring at two men standing in front of him.~ 

???: You failed to capture 02 and at that you let him slip into a portal. 

~The two men pathetically looking at the ground, shaking and hoping they didn’t get killed as the man in the chair took notice of Dietrich and his prisoner.~

Dietrich: Delivery as promised. 

???: ~look at Kai and smiles~ Tell me what is your name? 

Kai: ~snarky~ M.Y.O.B.

???: Tch. ~his face turned sour~ I was being friendly. I know very well who you are, Kai. 

Kai: ~trying not to let him get to her~ So what? 

???: You’d do better to handle that attitude of yours. ~standing from the chair, the two men move out of the way as he steps toward Kai and Dietrich~ My name is Belegal and you would do well to remember it. 

Kai: ~is shaking slightly at the general aura from this Belegal and shy speaks~ Nice name. 

Belegal: Flattery gets you nowhere, my dear. Don’t get smart with me again, if you know what’s good with you. Things might get a bit, lets say, nasty for you.

Kai: ~grinds her teeth together, holding herself from cursing at him~ (Dilly dally shilly shally, I can handle this.) 

Dietrich: She’s a nice one isn’t she? I wouldn’t mind making a puppet out of her. 

Belegal: ~now standing in front of Dietrich and Kai, he lifts Kai’s chin so he could look into her eyes~ Too bad we have other plans for her. Take her away. ~he releaser her walking back over to his chair~ 

Dietrich: With pleasure. ~smirk~ 

Kai: ~biting her tongue so she doesn’t say anything stupid~ 

~Dietrich picks up an oil lamp from a nearby stand. He walks over to a wall and moves part of the cave wall where a concealed button was. He presses the button and it opens a doorway and lead to a dark stairway.~ 

Kai: ~whispering~ A secret passage.

Dietrich: ~snickers and leads Kai down the staircase down to a dark damp place, which looked like a medieval dungeon. He dropped Kai on the floor in a heap.~ 

Kai: Ouch! 

Dietrich: ~ignores her and pulls a key out of his pocket and opens a cell, before Kai could get her bearings, he grabs her arm and thrusts her in the cell, crashing into one of the walls and slamming the cell shut behind her, locking it.~ Be good now. 

~Dietrich whistles to himself as he takes the only light in the room, as the light disappears, the cave itself glows from crystals in the walls. Kai slowly rose from the spot she fell in the cell, when she notices there are people in here with her.~ 

Kai: Whoa! 

???: Who are you? Did they tell you anything? 

Kai: My name is Kai. I’m not from here. 

??? 2: That’s useless information. ~grumpy~ 

Kai: ~got a better look at both of those two and nearly jumped back in shock, Shikamaru was in front of her and Sasuke was in the corner being angsty~ Shikamaru! ~really loud and in shock~ 

Shikamaru: Shhh! She’s trying to sleep! ~pointing to the small girl sleeping on Shikamaru’s lap~ 

Kai: (Isn’t that Yume’s sister?) 

~Meanwhile back with the search party~

Will: ~turning to talk to Yume~ Is something the matter? You're being awfully quiet? 

Yume: Oh, it’s nothing. I was just wondering why all this stuff is happening to Kai. Maybe she’s cursed… 

Will: It’s those evil leprechauns! 

Yume: Aaaaaahhh! They strike again! ~round a corner and sighs~ Still nothing.   
Will: I wonder how everybody else is doing… 

???: Mommy! ~simultaneously~

~sweat drop behind Yume and Will heads~ 

Yume: I think the leprechauns just cursed us. 

Will: Yep. 

~Gina and Jackie clung to Yume’s arms.~ 

Gina: We found you! Thank goodness!! 

Jackie: How could you leave us with the psycho? 

Scar: (Psycho?!) 

Gina: You and Daddy aren’t very good parents. ~tugging on her arm~ 

Jackie: First Craig, I mean Uncle Craig, and now him! ~tugging on Yume’s other arm~ 

Scar: (Uncle Craig?) 

Gina: No! ~correcting Jackie~ It’s uncle Elmo! 

Scar: ~three sweat drops behind his head, eying the girls warily~ 

???: Hey guys! Over here! 

~The group turned to see Sulay waving at them, who was then followed by everyone else arriving from alleyways in different directions.~ 

Jackie: What the hell! 

Allyson: ~hopelessly~ We didn’t find her! 

Gabby: There wasn’t a single clue anywhere! 

Axel: ~looking at Yume~ We checked everywhere!

Abel: ~looking off at the distance at the sky~ No, not everywhere! 

Gina: What do you mean? 

Abel: The mountains. We haven’t checked those. 

Yume: Yeah, we haven’t. 

Allyson: Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go! ~impatiently~ 

~so everyone turned and started running towards the looming mountains up ahead.~


	19. Ninja Skills

**~Meanwhile, back with Kai and the characters of Naruto~**

 

Kai: (Why in the world is Yume’s sister here? Wait a minute, is it Skylar or Kyleigh….~remembering how at Yume’s birthday sleepover Kyleigh had jumped on her leg, attacking her because she called her small. Again, oddly resembling Edward.~ She must have gotten it from Yume, the whole Edward impression. ~sweat bubble, shaking slightly from the memory~ Looks can be deceiving.) 

  
  


Yume’s Sister: Mmmm.. ~opened her eyes and blinked a few times~ 

 

Shikamaru: Oh, Skylar! Are you awake? 

 

Kai: ~inwardly sighed in relief~ Phew, it’s Skylar! 

 

~Skylar sat up and then spotted Kai.~

 

Skylar: Kai! How’d you get here?! 

 

Kai: Well, lets see. First I met Axel from Kingdom Hearts II, then I went through a portal which took me to the FMA world. Afterwards, I was captured by a vampire and thrown in this cell. You? ~no longer frightened~ 

Skylar: I went through a portal in my backyard, then I was captured by a vampire named Dietrich who somehow found Sasuke and Shikamaru and I in the Naruto world! 

 

Kai: Not Dietrich Von Lohengrin! ~shocked, then realized all of what Skylar said~ You’ve been to the Naruto world! Lucky!! ~jealously~ 

 

Skylar: You're one to talk! You got to meet Edward, Alphonse and Mustang I bet! ~just as jealous~ 

 

Kai: ~disgusted by the memory~ And Armstrong. 

 

Skylar: Ewww! ~They both shuddered~ 

 

Sasuke and Shikamaru: (Naruto having his own world. Yah right. )

 

Sasuke: ~turning to Shikamaru~ Do you have any idea what they’re talking about? 

 

Shikamaru: No idea. And we still haven’t found a way to get out of here. Man, this is such a drag! 

 

Skylar: ~talking to Sasuke~ Can’t you just use a fire style jutsu and melt those bars so we can climb out? ~pointing at the small barred opening in the left-hand corner of the back cell wall~ 

 

Sasuke: I’ve already told you. I used up too much of my chakra trying to stop Dietrich. A fire style jutsu is Jounin level and in my condition, the attempt would probably knock me out for a day. 

 

~Out of nowhere, Kai bonked Suaske on the head.~

 

Sasuke: ~holding his head and glaring daggers at her~ Ow! What the hell was that for?! 

 

Kai: ~innocent~ Because I felt like it! 

 

Sasuke: ~angrily~ Some excuse that is! 

 

Kai: And, on Naruto the anime, you made me wait… ~counting on her fingers~ 10 freaking weeks, 10 episodes until you entered again!!!!

 

Shikamaru:  (Naruto having his own anime? Yah, right) *Yah, I know this doesn’t make any sense cuz the ninja villages don’t have tv’s but lets play pretend. ~sweat drop~ 

 

Skylar: If only I could use some ninjutsu. We need way more than 4 people to bend those bars. ~suddenly made a hand, the signs for….~ 

 

Skylar: ~exclaimed~ Shadow clone jutsu! ~expecting nothing to happen but seconds later four solid replicas stood next to her~ 

~Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kai all gasped, mouths hanging open, in total shock and disbelief.~ 

 

Skylar: Yes! ~raised her hand in the air then brought it back down triumphantly~ Let’s do this! (all her clones say this) 

 

~All of the Skylar clones jumped up and each grabbed wither the middle left or middle right pole. They grunted in the effort of trying to pull the poles outward. This struggle went on for 2 minutes and strangely enough Naruto’s heroic music was playing in the background. But finally the bars gave into Skylar’s efforts and a gap just large enough for the four to escape through was made.~ 

 

Skylar: Yah! ~exclaimed, each Skylar high-fiving all the rest.~ Poof! ~as all the clones disappeared~

 

~Skylar turned to face her cell-mates.~ 

 

Skylar: Let’s go!~climbed up onto the ledge, crawled half-way through, then turned back around.~ 

 

~The others were in the same position as three minutes ago, mouths hanging wide open.~ 

 

Skylar: ~impatiently~ C’mon, let’s go! ~reached down and grabbed Shikamaru by the wrist~ 

 

Shikamaru: Wahhh! ~as he was hauled upwards~ 


	20. Throw Caution into the wind

**~Just outside the Vampire cave’s entrance~**

 

Sulay: Urgh! ~groaned as she hauled herself over the ledge to the final platform. She was the last person to finish the climb. She collapsed onto the ground next to a gasping Abel Nightroad.~ 

 

Sulay: Water……~moaning~

 

Abel: ~eyes closed~ I see a light at the end of a tunnel. There’s someone calling my name…

 

Jackie: Where’s an elevator when you need one? ~also collapsed and breathless~ 

 

Yume: (Oh boy, Father Nightroad’s being a hypochondriac again.) 

 

~Everyone from the search party was laying on the ground outside the cave, open targets if they were spotted. Well, that is almost everyone.~

 

Scar: We need to hurry up and move! ~irritated and impatient, stood at the cave entrance, waiting for them to get up~ 

 

Allyson: How are you even able to move?! ~incredulously~ 

 

Scar: That climb was nothing. Try walking across the Ishvalan desert in the middle of a sandstorm. ~turned away looking at the sky~ 

 

Jackie, Gina, Abel and Axel: (He really is a psycho!) 

 

**~Meanwhile, inside the cave~**

 

Dietrich: ~holding 4 bowls of soup and a stale hunk of bread~ It’s dinner, you ungrateful brats, so eat up! 

 

~He turned the corner where the cells were, only to find the small enclosement with his prisoners completely empty.~

 

Dietrich: ~running into the room, the food crashing to the floor~ What?! How did they escape?! 

 

~Thats when he noticed the gap where they had climbed out. He climbed up onto the ledge, then peered outside. They were nowhere to be seen.~ 

 

Dietrich: ~yelled~ GRAAHH! ~he ran out of the room bursting into Belegal’s quarters~ 

 

Dietrich: Belegal! The prisoners escaped!! 

 

Belegal: What?! ~infuriated~ How?!! 

 

Dietrich: I don’t know how, but the somehow bent the small bars on the back window of their cell and climbed out. 

 

Belegal: ~gazing at the wall lost in thought for a moment. He turned to face Dietrich.~ They can’t have gotten too far. That is, if they didn’t fall to their deaths. ~grinned~ Tell Gran and Morzal to get their lazy butts up. We’re going after them. 

 

Dietrich: Yes sir! ~exited the room~ 

 

Belegal: It’s been awhile since I’ve gone on a hunt in the moonlight. 

 

**~With Skylar and the others~**

 

Sasuke: Damn it! This thing is steep! ~glancing down the edge of the mountain. It was so steep, the bottom disappeared into the darkness, he gulped~

 

Shikamaru: And it doesn’t help that the ledge we’re standing on… ~glanced down at his feet~ Is only a foot wide! Man, this is such a drag! 

 

Kai: NOOOO! I’m too young to die!!!! ~tears streaming from eyes~ 

 

Skylar: ~suddenly stopping, Sasuke and Shikamaru unable to get around her~ I hate heights! ~covering her eyes and shaking all over~ 

 

Shikamaru: ~very kind and understanding for some reason~ It’s okay. You can do this. 

 

Skylar: No, I can’t. 

 

Shikamaru: Yes, you can. I’ll help you. ~He took one of her hands off of her eyes and held it tightly~ You CAN do this. 

 

Skylar: ~stares in awe and admiration, blushing~ T-....Thank you. 

 

Kai: ~a vein throbbed on her head~( Lucky little….grrrr… ) ~twitch of jealousy~

 

Sasuke: ~hated mushy romance~ ( I have a sudden urge to kill someone.)

 

~They continued carefully sliding across the ledge, leaning against the mountain wall for support.~ 

???: ~suddenly~ There they are!  

 

~The four looked up to see Dietrich, Belegal and two other vampires flying in the air in front of them. They had been spotted.~ 

 

Dietrich: Get them! 

 

~Gran and Morzal went into a steep dive, charging right for the four.~ 

 

Kai and Skylar: ~screamed~ UWAAAAHHH! 

 

~They slid faster than ever, just barely dodging the two vampires as they smashed into the mountain wall, creating a huge crater~ 

 

Shikamaru: ~glancing back at the hole~ Not very bright, are they? 

 

~But somehow the vampires reappeared, unharmed. crumbled rock fell off their wings as they dove once again for the group.~ 

 

Gran: It’s no use running form us! 

 

Morzal: Just give up! 

 

Kai: Crap! ~turned around and though~ I hope this still works. SITTT!! ~thinking really hard of the two vampires~ 

 

~The two vampires went head first into the ground.~ 

 

Sasuke: ~sweat drop behind his head~ (What the!?) 

 

~But Gran and Morzal just wouldn’t stay down. They struggled up, growling in anger.~ 

 

~Kai, suddenly confident, snapped her fingers, setting both of their pairs of wings on fire.~ 

 

Gran: ~sniffing~ Do you smell something? 

 

Morzal: ~also sniffing~ It smells like smoke. 

 

~They turned around to see their wings aflame. They screamed then somehow flew around in circles in midair, then ran headlong into each other, knocking each other out. Luckily for them, as they fell, the wind put on the fire and Dietrich caught them both with a slight grunt due to the enormous strain on his arms and wings.~ 

 

Dietrich: ~glaring at Kai menacingly, but his mind was on how heavy his lackeys were~ You’ll… you’ll pay for this! 

~He made his way up the mountain agonizingly slow heading for a trap door built in the side that led to the cave. He opened it and disappeared inside.~ 

 

Belegal: I guess that leaves me to deal with you pests. ~raised both his hands and balls of electricity formed in his palms~ You’re more trouble than you are helpful in luring Nightroad here. Your usefulness has diminished. Now die! ~He threw one electric sphere after another, new spheres just forming in his palms to replace the thrown ones.~ 

  
  


Kai and Skylar: IEEE! ~shrieked, Skylar practically dragging Shikamaru as they tried to both dodge the attack and keep from falling off the edge.~ 

 

Shikamaru: ~pointing ahead of them~ Look! The land opens up past here! 

 

Sasuke: If we can make it around that curve in time we’ll actually have a chance to defend ourselves! 

 

Belegal: ~realizing their plan~ You’ll never escape me! ~put his two hands next to each other and a ball of electricity formed between them, growing larger and larger by the second~ 

 

Kai: Almost there! ~the ledge was just a few feet away~ 

 

~That’s when Belegal sent his attack, the only thing visible for the four as they neared was the blinding yellow light.~ 

 

**~Meanwhile with Yume and the group~**

 

Gabby: ~alarmed as she heard the sound of screaming and explosions~ What’s that? ~bolted upright~ 

 

Alice: Look there! ~ pointing to a curve around the mountain where 4 people were leaning, while something with wings hovered over them attacking~ 

 

Axel: Oh my God, it’s Kai! ~identifying the girl in the lead, while holding Allyson’s hand tightly~ 

 

Will: and that’s Sasuke and Shikamaru! ~surprised~ 

 

Gina: Why is that vampire after them in the first place?! ~angrily~ 

 

Yume: ~gasped in horror~ My sister! That’s my sister! That vampire’s attacking my sister!! ~grasped Will’s hand~ 

 

Abel: ~stepping in front of Will and Yume, putting his arm out protectively~ Stay back. I’ll handle this. 

 

Yume: But Father… 

 

Abel: ~turned around and smiled at her comfortingly~ Don’t worry. I have experience when it comes to vampires. 

 

Yume: Okay. 

 

~Sulay suddenly gasped as she saw the vampire hurl a huge yellow sphere towards the fleeing four.~ 

 

Allyson: CRAP! There’s no way they can dodge that!!! 

 

Gina and Jackie: Kai, WATCH OUT!!! 

 

**~**

 

~Skylar scream and and Shikamaru hugged her, trying to shield her from harm. Kai shut her eyes, instinctively putting her arms out protectively. They waited for the blast to hit them but after a few seconds nothing happened. They opened their eyes to see Sasuke was blowing fire from his mouth and counteracting the electrical current. The attack broke and Sasuke cut off the fire jutsu.~ 

 

Kai: Wait, didn’t Sasuke say if he used a fire jutsu, he would….~cut off by Shikamaru~ 

 

Shikamaru: Blaze of glory. Pretty impressive. 

 

Skylar: Thank you very much Sasuke. 

 

~But their faces soon turned from relief to terror as Sasuke wobbled, then started to fall forward, losing consciousness.~ 

 

Kai: Oh no! He used too much of his Chakra! 

 

Sasuke: D-damn. ~mumbled as his vision blurred, feeling himself falling forward.~ 

 

~He blacked out, plummeting downwards.~ 

 

~Shikamaru lunged forward trying to grab Sasuke’s jacket, but missed him by mere centimeters. He grabbed the wall behind him to keep from losing his footing, growling in frustration.~ 

 

Shikamaru: What are we going to do?! 

 

~Skylar reached quickly, making a ninjutsu sign.~ 

 

**~**

Alice: Aaaah! Sasuke is falling!! I mean, he’s really annoying, but it can’t end like that!! 

 

Allyson: We’ve gotta do something! 

 

~That’s when they heard….~ 

 

Skylar: Shadow Clone Jutsu! 

 

~suddenly there were four Skylar clones jumping in the air, dropping towards Sasuke. The real Skylar clasped hands with a clone and this clone did the same to another, etc, making a human clone chain going down the mountainside. The clone at the end grabbed the cuff of Sasuke’s shirt just as he fell past her knees. Through their combined strength, they all hauled Sasuke back onto the ledge, each clone disappearing as they stepped onto the ledge.~ 

 

Skylar: Phew. ~sighed as Shikamaru took Sasuke off her and carefully leaned him across his shoulder.~ 

 

~They slid the few feet over the platform and laid Sasuke down~ 

 

Yume: Yah, Skylar! Woot!! Way to go!! 

 

Will: That was X-treme! 

 

Sulay: ~sweat bubble behind head, addressing Will~ You do understand she just copied that off Naruto on the show, right? 

 

Will: I don’t care, it was still X-treme!! ~hyped up~ 

 

~Kai, Skylar, and Shikamaru turned around to see the search party.~ 

 

Kai: You guys! You found me! ~ran over to Scar and hugged him~ Scar! I thought I’d never see you again!! 

 

Scar: ~blushing~ He-Hey! Hey, it’s good to see you safe, but g-get off me! Get off! ~pushes her off~ 

 

Skylar: ~seeing her older sister and running slow-mo towards her, flowers form a meadow in the background~ Yume! 

 

Yume: Skylar! ~also running slow-mo~ 

 

Skylar: Yume! 

 

Yume: Skylar! 

 

Skylar: Yume! 

 

Yume: Skylar! 

 

Yume and Skylar: Ow! ~as their heads concked together, making them fall backwards~ 

 

Gabby: This wont do! ~pulling them to their feet~ 

 

~Suddenly, Dietrich and Belegal dove in between the groups, hovering slightly above the ground. The groups were Shikamaru, Skylar and the unconscious Sasuke facing Belegal, the rest facing Dietrich.~ 

 

Dietrich: You filthy scum! ~snarled~ 

 

Belegal: Now you shall pay for your impudence. ~lunged towards Skylar, arms raised to strike~

 

~Skylar was unable to defend herself due to her lack of chakra, while Shikamaru didn’t have enough time to react. Suddenly, a shot rang through the air and a flaming dagger flew in front of Belegal, cutting off his path. Everyone turned towards the direction that the dagger was thrown to see… Mustang, Riza, and Maes Hughes step out from the entrance to the vampire cave where they had been hiding.~ 

 

Axel: ~surprised~ It’s you guys again! 

 

Allyson: Lt. co-I mean, General Hughes! 

 

Hughes: ~confused~ General? Since when was I promoted? 

 

Belegal: Don’t interfere! ~both Dietrich and Belegal lunged for the three~ 

 

~Riza shot some rounds while Mustang snapped away dodged all the attacks. Even distracted, they managed to dodge Hughe’s daggers.~ 

 

Hughes: Man, these guys are fast! 

 

Mustang: Damn it, how are we supposed to defeat enemies who can dodge our every attack? ~frustrated~ 

 

~That’s when everyone else joined in, the alchemists Sulay, Alice, Gabby, Will and Yume attacking at once soon followed by Allyson and Axel with Chakram, then Gabby and Jackie who threw large stones which Scar blew up into millions of deadly flying objects. Still, the two vampires were too fast.~ 

 

Belegal: Perish! ~sent a blue electric sphere at the search party group~ 

 

~The ground shattered sending people flying in every which direction.~

Scar: ~growled angrily, lunging to feel and leaping to attack Dietrich~ 

 

~Dietrich kicked him in his alchemy arm, sending him crashing to the ground screaming in pain.~  

 

Kai: ~cried in dismay~ Scar! ~rushing to his side~ 

 

~Suddenly, the wind picked up and bits of stone flew into the air as Abel started to transform. His hair stuck upright, his two front end teeth grew sharp, and he grew a black, feathered wings. He was neither human nor vampire any longer but the fearsome Krusnik.~ 

 

Abel: Stay away from my friends! ~went for Belegal, the stronger of the two vampires~ 

 

~Belegal, not prepared for the sudden transformation couldn’t defend himself from the huge, blood-red axe Abel now wielded. He was hit once in the shoulder, opening a deep wound, but was able to fly higher up.~ 

 

Dietrich: You bastard! ~trying to protect Belegal but froze suddenly, not being able to move.~ 

 

Shikamaru: Now! ~talking to Abel~ Finish the other one off. ~He had caught Dietrich with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.~ 

 

~Abel lunged for Belegal, cutting him both his right leg, both wings and his stomach. Belegal slammed to the ground, withering in pain. He bled profusely.~ 

 

~Shikamaru, still weak from lack of nutrition, couldn't hold up against Dietrich’s struggling. The Shadow Possession failed and Dietrich’s struggling. The Shadow Possession failed and Dietrich fell to his knees in front of Belegal, shielding him from Abel.~ 

 

Dietrich: ~tears in his eyes~ If you want to kill my tovarish, you’ll have to kill me too! 

 

Belegal: ~weakly~ No Dietrich… 

 

Dietrich: No I wont let you die! ~tears not falling down his face~

 

Alice: They’re comrades..so profoundly that they would die for each other. ~feeling very sorry for the vampires. Besides, like Kai, she admired vampires to behind with.~ 

Riza: ~compassionately, reasoning with Abel~ That’s enough. I think they’ve learned their lesson. 

 

~But if was as if Abel couldn’t hear her. His fangs and claws grew longer, his eyes turning blood red. He lifted his axe up, ready to strike. The vampires shut their eyes in fear.~ 

 

Sulay: What’s wrong with him? ~concerned~ 

 

Kai and Yume: He’s lost control over himself. He went to high on his Crusnik percentage!! ~anxiety level high~ 

 

Jackie: No father don’t! 

 

~Mustang lifted a hand as if to help but stopped as Scar jumped between Abel and the vampires.~ 

 

Scar: Snap out of it! ~gripping Abel’s shoulders~ This is enough. Your friends are safe. 

 

~Scar’s voice had made it through. Abel returned to normal, weakly leaning forward sweat falling from his brow.~ 

 

Abel: ~apologetically~ I’m sorry you all had to see that. 

  
  



	21. Follow your heart

Abel: ~gets his first glance at Belegal and Dietrich~ I did all of this.~sadly~ I’m so, so sorry!! ~cried into his hands, everyone looking at him sympathetically~ 

 

Scar: Look, you’re not a monster. You wanted to protect everyone. You’re a kind man. ~looking at him in the eyes~ Trust me. 

 

Abel: Thank you for your kind words. May God bless you. 

 

Scar: May god bless us all. 

 

Abel: ~turning to Belegal~ No, let’s see if I can’t treat that wound. ~pulling out an emergency medical supplies from the inside of his black cloak.~

 

Dietrich: Why didn’t you kill us? ~asked Scar as Abel treated Belegal’s wounds,  the vampire hissing in pain as he put on the ointment and bandages~ And why are you still helping us? ~asked everyone~ We attacked you and tried to kill you! 

 

Hughes: It was your compassion for your “Tovarish”. At first sight, you look ruthless but in fact you still have kindness left in your heart. 

 

Allyson: We all have some traces of humanity. We are all comrades. We would sacrifice anything for each other, even our own lives. 

 

Axel: That’s right. 

 

Scar: I followed my heart for the first time. It told me to save you. ~Kai smiled admiringly~ 

 

Kai: Damn these feelings of sympathy! ~but still smiling nonetheless~ 

 

Abel: Okay. You’re done. ~helping Belegal sit up~ 

 

Dietrich: Tovarish, how do you feel? 

 

Belegal: ~grinned, wincing slightly~ I good as new. My thanks to you Abel. 

 

Abel: ~blushing embarrassment~ It was nothing really. 

 

Dietrich: Thank you. All of you. ~actually bowing~ I am sure you guys have a lot of questions.  

 

Jackie: Anything? ~slightly surprised~ 

 

Belegal and Dietrich: Yes.

 

Will: What are we supposed to ask? 

 

Shikamaru: Why did you capture and attack us? ~serious~ 

 

~Everyone turned to him in surprise, forgetting he had been there.~ 

 

Dietrich: To lure Nightroad here. 

 

Belegal: We were ordered to capture you from our leader. 

 

Abel: ~sweat drop~ Oh, dear. ~sighed~ I’ve angered him somehow. ~sighed~ It’s just more trouble for the vatican and I. 

 

Belegal: But we shall flee him. ~assuring them~ 

 

Dietrich: We will hide far away, deep in the mountain range, where we wont have to serve a corrupt leader. ~confident~ 

 

Riza: You’d better be heading off soon. 

 

Mustang: ~glancing at the horizon~ The sun is starting to come out. 

 

Dietrich: Yes. ~pulled Belegal up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder~ Let’s go, Belegal. 

 

Belegal: Right. 

 

Dietrich: ~turning to face the group again~ Good bye and thank you again. 

 

Everyone: ~waving~ Bye! 

 

Abel: ~sighed heavily~ Oh dear. (I have the feeling it won't be the last time we see them.) 

 

Gabby: Dang Abel, you sure know how to get a lot of enemies coming after you. 

 

Abel: ~sweat drop~ Not by choice.. Though I do have a talent for running into trouble don’t I? 

 

Allyson: Man, maybe we should stay a while longer just in case. 

 

Abel: No, you have dones enough my friends. It’s my turn to do my part, not just alongside Lady Caterina and the Vatican, but my friends as well. ~smiled confidently~ I’m going to help you on your journey. 

 

Teens: ~smiling~ Right! 

 

Sasuke: Uhhhhh… ~moaned as he sat up, holding his head~ 

 

Skylar: Sasuke! You’re awake! 

 

Sasuke: What happened? Where’d the vampires go? Did you defeat them? ~anxious~ 

 

Shikamaru: Don’t worry. They’re gone. We let them go. 

 

Sasuke: ~incredulously~ You WHAT! How could you let them escape??!!

 

Scar: They weren’t going to do us any more harm. 

 

~Sasuke reluctantly quieted down, still irritated~ 

 

Sasuke: Who’re you guys anyway? 

 

Skylar: ~pointing~ That’s my older sister, Yume and those are all her friends. 

 

Sulay: Hi! 

 

Alice: Sulay, you're not chasing this guy? 

 

Sulay: Nope. Don’t get me wrong, Sasuke’s hot but Gaara’s WAY hotter! ~eyes turned into hearts~ 

 

Will: ~sniffles~ Why does nobody like Armstrong? 

 

Allyson: Despicable, just despicable. ~shaking her head~ She’s really got a bad taste in men! 

 

Sulay: ~angrily~ HEEYY!  

 

Sasuke: (A girl I don’t even know is calling me and Gaara hot?!) 

 

Yume: ~running and suddenly glomping Hughes~ Hughes! You’re alive! 

 

Hughes: ~confused and slightly freaked out~ Alive? Are you saying I was dead?  

 

Kai: Never mind. Long story. ~avoiding that conversation~ 

 

Hughes: I can’t die. ~suddenly ecstatic~ How could I leave my beautiful wife and darling Elicia? ~pulls a photograph out of his front pocket~ Do you wanna see her? 

 

Everyone: No thanks. ~fast in replying~ 

Kai: ~glared at Yume~ Why’d you get to hug Colonel Hughes? 

 

Yume: ~sticking tongue out~ 

 

Will: ~hurt~ What about me? 

 

Yume: Will, you’re my boyfriend. Of course you get a hug. ~hugged him, making him turn a shade of red~ 

 

Skylar: Ewww! 

 

Shikamaru: ~turning to Skylar~ You were brilliant! ~suddenly leaned in and kissed her~ 

 

Skylar: ~blushed madly~ 

 

Jackie: ~staring in disbelief~ OMG! 

 

Gina: Your sister has her first boyfriend, Yume! 

 

Kai: ~so jealous, went into a complete utter opened mouth stare and screamed~ Why is everybody doing this to me?!! 

 

Yume: ~yelling~ You say ew to me and Will hugging, then you go and do that to Shikamaru! 

 

Sasuke: (I have a sudden urge to murder someone) ~again~ 

 

Axel: ~turning to Mustang~ You guys just couldn’t wait until we came to visit, could ya? 

 

~Mustang opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off by Hughes~ 

 

Hughes: Nope! Mustang missed you guys so much, it was obvious. Plus, he didn’t get to say goodbye. He practically begged us to come too. 

 

Mustang: ~growling in annoyance, fingers ready to snap~ Hughes! 

 

Hughes: ~waving his hands protectively in front of him~ Calm down Roy, I was only kidding. 

 

Mustang: You're lucky you're my best friend Hughes, or you would have ended up as a pile of ashes. ~lowering his fingers~ 

 

Hughes: ~sighed with relief~ 

 

Riza: ~sighing inwardly~ The real reason we came is because we were afraid you might be in danger. 

Hughes: And I jumped at the idea to meet you guys in person after what Roy told me about you. ~snuck over to Sulay and whispered~ and he missed you guys.~slyly~ 

 

~Sulay squealed, turning red.~ 

 

Mustang: Hughes! ~angry walking towards him, fingers held out~ 

 

Riza: (How can Maes and him always fight and still be best friends?) ~sighed in defeat, Hughes backing away from Roy~ 

 

Sasuke: ~remembering something~ Hey Shikamaru! ~Shikamaru turned towards him questioningly~ Why did you say Skylar was brilliant? All she did was bend the jail cell bars. ~smugly~ 

 

Shikamaru: ~aghast~ Only?!

 

Gabby: I think that’s enough reason to be called brilliant. 

 

Gina: Really. 

 

Sasuke: ~huffily~ I coulda done that if I had enough chakra. 

 

Yume: If. Key word. 

 

Kai: I can’t believe how self-centered you can be! She saved your sorry ass from falling off the mountain!! 

 

~Sasuke froze in surprise.~

 

Riza:~strictly~ Language! ~After all, she was a housewife now.~  

 

Kai: Sorry. ~bowing her head slightly~ 

 

~Randomly, Yume went up to Sasuke and bonked him on the head.~ 

 

Sasuke: Ow! What the hell was that for?! *sound familiar?* 

 

Yume: Because I felt like it ~innocent~ 

 

Sasuke: That’s it? 

 

Yume: Plus, you made me wait… ~counting on her fingers~ … 10 freaking weeks! 10 episodes until you re-entered! 

 

Sasuke: Grrr… not this again! 

 

Yume: Again? ~turned to Kai who was smiling widely and waving~ You already whacked him? ~she nodded~ Oh, then.. ~turned back to Sasuke~ … Same reasons as her.

 

~ 

 

~Later at the portal that led back to the FMA world~ 

 

Mustang: Well then.. I guess this is goodbye for now. ~extended his hand to Axel who shook it~ 

 

Axel: See ya then! 

 

Sulay: ~getting over her differences with Riza~ Try to keep Flame hottie under control. ~gave Riza a half-hug~ 

 

Riza: Don’t worry. I will. ~sending a “or else” glare, making him flinch.~ You girls try to keep boys under control. ~talking about Abel, Scar and Will~ 

 

Alice: Right! ~ Sulay and her gave the “You’d better listen” glare to Scar.~ 

 

Jackie and Gina: C’mon Daddy, say bye! ~holding onto both of Will's arms~ 

 

Will: ~5 drops of sweat drops behind his head~ Bye! ~mouthed, “Help me!” to Hughes~ 

 

Gina: ~noticed~ What’d you say?! 

 

Will: Nothing! 

 

Jackie: Okay then! ~drags him away~ 

 

Kai and Yume: Bye! Bye! ~giving all 3 hugs, competing for who could get more hugs, will following Yume sadly, practically dragging Jackie and Gina~  

 

Kai: Hah! I win because I hugged Scar! 

 

Yume: Damn it… 

 

~Hughes, Riza and Mustang turn to leave only to find Armstrong blocking the portal entrance. He was stuck half-way through~ 

 

Hughes: Armstrong? What are you doing here?! 

 

Armstrong: Is everyone alright? After  I heard Kai had been kidnapped, I rushed to the portal to save her, but it appears I got stuck. 

 

Gabby: No duh! 

Kai: Wow how ironic who would have though Armstrong’s beloved muscles would one day be a bad thing? 

 

Abel: Not again! ~Kai covered his eyes because the Major was shirtless yet again~

 

Will: Armstrong! ~ecstatic~ 

 

Mustang: Let’s go Major. ~vein pulsing~ 

 

~Hughes, Riza and Mustang pushed against him, him going to the FMA world but not before Will whispered something to him.~

 

The 3: Good bye everyone! ~they called over their shoulders~ 

 

Everyone else: Bye! ~Kai still covering Abel’s eyes~ 

 

Kai: ~afterwards~ Yep, now Armstrong is officially bi. ~whispered to Yume~ 

 

Yume: Definitely. 

 

Skylar: ~entering the conversation~ Ayup! 

 

Abel: ~yawn~ I’m exhausted. 

 

Scar: C’mon. Let’s find a place to rest. 

 

Abel: Not to worry my friends. You’re welcome at the Vatican any time. 

 

Allyson: Thanks Father Nightroad! 

 

~They all slept all the through the day and into the night with only one incident~

 

**~midnight~**

 

~Axel mentions a portal had opened in the courtyard, none of them are too alarmed because the portal comes from the FMA world. Will sneaks away from them into the courtyard where Armstrong is once again half-way through.  It was a secret meeting.~ 

 

Will: Okay, you go hide over there…~ pointing to some bushes  after pulling Armstrong free, but turned around to see Kai, Yume and Skylar standing there, arms crossed, tapping their feet.~ 

 

All: Put him back. 

 

Will: ~sadly~ Aww. Okay. ~ slowly started pushing Armstrong towards the portal~ 

 

Kai: You’re taking too long! ~ran and kicked Armstrong through the portal~ 

 

Will: Nooooo! Armstrong!! ~tears streaming as the portal closed~ 

 

Yume: ~grabbing his arm~ Let’s go Will. ~dragged him off to the dorms~ 

 

Kai and Skylar: ~shaking their heads~ Your boyfriend’s got issues. 

 

**~End of Book 1~**


End file.
